To be continued
by Hawk's eyes
Summary: La suite de la saison 2, à ma façon... que va-t-il se passer entre Addison et Noah ? Et s'il arrivait quelque chose de grave à Addison ? Private Practice ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à Shonda Rimes mais ça, vous le savez déjà
1. Chapter 1

Je trouvais cela dommage que l'activité de private practice en français sur fanfiction soit réduit au point... Mort ! C'est sans doutes parce que TF1 n'a pas diffusé les épisodes de la série en France. Mais comme je sais que beaucoup, comme moi, suive la série sur internet, je pense que j'arriverai à faire lire cette fanfiction à quelqu'un ^^

* * *

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle était ici, assise par terre. La tête entre les genoux, elle pleurait silencieusement pour que la petite fille de Dell, toujours en train de dessiner ne remarque rien. Mais la petite l'observait depuis un petit moment, elle lui parlait même, mais Addison n'entendait pas, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Alors Betsy lui tapota l'épaule, l'appelant.

- Addison ! Oh !

Addison releva la tête et sourit à cette petite bouille de bambin, mais elle ne put cacher ses larmes.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je suis très fatiguée… Ce n'est rien

La petite fille semblait très inquiète, elle regardait tout autour d'elle, se demandant ce que son papa pouvait bien faire depuis si longtemps.

- Tu sais quand mon papa va revenir ?

- Bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…

Elle vit alors que Betsy essayait de dessiner un cheval, mais elle avait bien du mal. Cette étrange créature, ressemblait plutôt à un renard. Elle essaya de lui greffer une crinière et une queue, mais la greffe ne prit pas… Addison amusée par cette vision des choses, se plaça derrière son épaule.

- Tu dessines quoi de beau depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Une maison, avec un grand jardin ! Et un cheval dedans, qui mange toute l'herbe. Mais… J'y arrive pas ! Il ressemble pas à un cheval…

- Attend, je vais t'aider.

Alors Addison Montgomery se lança dans cette lourde tâche. Elle avait également bien du mal à rendre ce cheval potable mais elle avait au moins trouvé une occupation qui l'empêchait de penser à Noah et à Morgane, en train d'accoucher à ce moment même.

Morgane poussa une dernière fois et son bébé fut totalement sortit. Il n'y avait bien heureusement pas eût de complications. Le nouveau né ce mit à pleurer et Dell vérifia tout de suite son sexe.

- Félicitation, c'est… C'est un garçon !

Noah était assez troublé, il n'avait pas passé un moment très agréable. Même pendant que sa femme accouchait de leur bébé, il ne pensait qu'à Addison. Il fut tout de même attendrit en voyant cette petite frimousse. Morgane, elle était aux anges, enfin ! Elle avait réussit à avoir un bébé en pleine santé, et tout cela était grâce à Addison, et elle tenait à la remercier même si elle aurait préféré que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de l'intervention. Pourquoi était-elle partite? Elle voulut en avoir le cœur net.

- Docteur Parkeur, pourquoi le docteur Montgomery est-elle partie ?

Le jeune homme grimaça intérieurement, il aurait préféré qu'elle ne lui pose pas la question. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'en savait rien. Il savait juste qu'Addison avait l'air anéantie. Et ensuite, et surtout parce que cela voulait dire qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance à lui.

- Elle est très fatiguée…

- Ah…

Morgane ne semblait pas vraiment satisfaite de cette réponse mais Noah lui expliqua qu'Addison avait eut beaucoup de travail récemment. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour la femme qu'il aimait. Il voulait quitter Morgane, mais ce n'était surtout pas le moment pour le faire. Il préférait attendre mais se doutait bien que les mots n'allaient pas lui venir comme cela, en claquant des doigts. Il voulait Addison. Il voulait un enfant d'Addison. La vie entière avec Addison. Addison, Addison… Ce nom hantait son esprit. Mais il voulait aussi son bébé. Son fils. Mais ce fils n'allait plus être à lui une fois qu'il aurait quitté Morgane, il était sûr qu'elle allait l'empêcher de le voir, c'est pourquoi il n'essaya pas de s'attacher et dit à Dell qu'il pouvait lui faire sa toilette tout seul, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Morgane bien évidemment, trouvait se comportement bien douteux.

Noah sortit de la salle, il cherchait Addison, partout. Il la trouva enfin, assise près de cette petite fille. Il l'observa tout d'abord. Elle semblait avoir pleuré mais essayait de sourire à cette enfant. Il la trouva tellement belle… Mais alors qu'il commençait à s'approcher d'elle, il fut stoppé par un homme.

- N'allez pas la voir, laissez-la tranquille !

- Excusez-moi, qui êtes vous ?

- Peter Wilder, mais aucune importance… Je ne dis pas ça pour être méchant, je n'ai rien contre vous, et je sais à quel point l'amour est une chose compliquée, mais laissez-la respirer un peu, je vous en supplie… Elle a déjà tellement souffert !

Noah reposa son regard sur Addison. Elle avait l'air en effet tellement blessé. Il s'en voulut énormément. Il avait fait souffrir tellement de personnes, et allait en faire souffrir tant d'autres… Addison ; Morgane ; son fils. Il se tourna vers Pete et acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête, avant de partir. Mais où ? Il ne savait même pas où allait. Il choisit simplement de faire un saut à l'hôpital.

Pendant ce temps, Cooper était chez Charlotte. Elle n'avait toujours pas cessé de pleurer. Elle avait perdu son travail. Ce cabinet pour lequel elle avait tellement travaillé. Elle vivait un vrai cauchemar. Heureusement pour elle que Cooper était là pour la consoler, elle n'aurait jamais put tenir seule. Cet homme, elle l'aimait. Il avait été là pour elle lorsqu'elle allait mal. Cooper porta Charlotte dans ses bras tout en essayant de la réconforter et la conduit jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'allongea. Il chercha ensuite un pyjama dans ses tiroirs pour la mettre à l'aise. Puis il se glissa sous la couette à ses côtés, alors qu'elle essayait de s'endormir. Il lui déposa un délicat baiser sur son front et la serra fort contre lui.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Pete, quant à lui, était seul dans son bureau, songeant à Violet et lui… Et au bébé. Il regarda sa montre : 21h53,il était tard. Violet aurait dû l'appeler il y a bien longtemps. Il quitta le bureau avec l'intention de se rendre chez elle. " Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?! "

Addison venait tout juste de rentrer chez elle. Elle s'en rappelait encore… Dell lui avait demandé de venir voir le bébé, voulant s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle n'aurait pas dû accepter... Pour Noah… Pour Morgane… Cet adorable bébé auquel elle pourrait voler un père. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça !

Elle grignota ce qui restait dans son réfrigérateur, prit une douche, et s'installa confortablement dans son lit, devant son écran plasma. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un programme peut éducatif, afin de lui vider totalement l'esprit. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir. Elle avait déjà assez réfléchit pour la journée. Non, pour au moins une semaine. Il fallait qu'elle prenne sa décision, tout de même. Elle voulait Noah mais l'idée de l'arracher à Morgane et à leur fils la rendait malade. Pour le moment, elle allait juste éviter Noah le plus possible, ainsi que Morgane et réfléchir seulement lorsqu'elle sera au travail, au sujet de ses patientes !

« Violet ! » Pete sonnait à la porte de chez Violet depuis déjà un quart d'heure. Aucune lumière n'était allumée chez elle. Pourtant, habituellement Violet n'était pas du genre à se coucher bien tôt. Et bien tant pis, elle était peut être partie faire un tour avec Cooper... Alors que Pete commençait à partir, il entendit un cri sourd. Il pensa d'abord avoir mal entendu mais en entendit un second, puis un troisième...

« Violet !! Violet » Il prit son élan et tenta de défoncer la porte. Celle-ci ne céda qu'au troisième coup. Il pénétra en courant dans la maison et alors, apeuré, il découvrit Violet dans une marre de sang. À ses côtés se tenait Katie, en train de s'affoler. Pete remarqua tout d'abord cet objet dans la main de Katie qui scintillait, un scalpel. Tout se passa très vite. Pete attrapa Katie, la plaqua à terre pour l'empêcher de bouger, elle lui envoya au passage plusieurs coups, mais il resta imperturbable, appela une ambulance, téléphona à Addison, Cooper et Naomie. Cooper arriva en premier, il prit en charge les premiers soins, pendant que Pete essayait de calmer un peu Katie, l'ambulance arriva ensuite. Addison se tenait prête au bloc opératoire. Mais Naomie n'avait pas répondu à l'appel. Personne ne l'avait vue.

L'obstétricienne se savonnait les mains, lorsque Noah arriva. Il venait de finir son opération. Elle baissa tout d'abord la tête, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Elle pensait qu'en se montrant indifférente envers lui, il finirait par la laisser tomber, et mènerait sa petite vie avec son femme de son fils… Mais bien au contraire, cela rendait Noah encore plus fou d'amour, et agacé de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, la voir, et entendre sa voix… Il s'avança vers elle, lui prit doucement le bras, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Addie, tu as une opération ?

- Oui effectivement. Une urgence avec Violet, l'ambulance arrive bientôt. Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de parler, il faut vraiment que je prépare le bloc.

Addison partit avant que Noah n'est le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il sortit et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa femme.

- Noah ! Chéri !

Elle essaya de l'embrasser, mais il l'évita en se baissant pour ramasser son calot, qu'il venait, comme par hasard, de laisser tomber.

- Je dois y aller. On vient juste de me bipper pour une urgence ! Désolé !

- Mais ça fait une heure que je te cherche !

- Désolé, plus tard !

Violet arriva en ambulance. Elle fut conduite d'urgence au bloc opératoire où Addison se tenait déjà prête à pratiquer une césarienne. Lorsqu'elle vit l'état de son amie, elle fut pétrifier. Elle n'avait jamais pratiquer de césarienne sur une patiente dans un état aussi critique. Mais le bébé était en détresse. Katie, apeurée par tout ce sang n'avait pas continué, heureusement… Et heureusement aussi que le bébé n'ait pas été coupé ! Cooper et Pete entrèrent dans le bloc, suivis de près par Sam qui avait aussi été alerté.

- Où est Naomie ?

- On s'en fout d'où elle est !! Addison n'a pas besoin d'elle pour faire naître notre bébé.

Sam regarda Pete avec des yeux noirs.

- Tu sais, il faudrait peut être appeler Sheldon.

- Il a renoncé à ce bébé… Et il se mettrait dans un état pas possible. Il faudrait ensuite qu'on l'hospitalise lui aussi...

Addison tremblait. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait commencer ou non. Elle tenait son scalpel fermement. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le monitoring. Cooper posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager.

- Allez Addie.

- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang…

- Mais il y a des poches de sang ici, ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'as déjà fait !

Soudain quelqu'un dans la galerie retint son attention. Noah se tenait là. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il lui sourit. Elle sourit aussi mais cela ne se voyait pas, puisqu'elle portait un masque… Évidemment, tous ces collègue le remarquèrent. Mais Addison s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'importait, lui donnait courage, c'était cet homme, son sourire… Son regard… Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains, baissa les yeux sur son amie, allongée sur la table, et commença à inciser.

* * *

Alors ? ^^ Les prochains chapitres seront normalement plus longs ! Voilà !


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaires pour le moment ( excepté de ma soeur mais c'est moi qui lui ai demandé, autan dire que cela ne compte pas ^^

J'écris tout de même la suite ( tout d'abord pour moi, parce que j'en ai envi ) et dans l'espoir que quelqu'un viendra la lire, sans oublié de la commenter.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Addison essaya d'aller le plus vite possible, mais sans négliger la santé de Violet et du bébé. Elle réussit à sortir le bébé. Violet se mit à perde beaucoup de sang, c'est pourquoi Addison jugea préférable de se préoccuper d'elle pour le moment et de laisser le bébé à l'équipe de pédiatrie qui le mit directement en couveuse. Pete était complètement bouleversé. Tout allait trop vite pour lui, il ne savait pas s'il valait mieux rester avec son fils, ou rester aux côtés de Violet. Il se mit à pleurer, c'était la crise d'angoisse qui commençait.

- Violet perd beaucoup de sang, elle est dans un état critique, et le bébé ne respire pas… Je ne l'ai pas entendu pleurer !

Addison ordonna à ce qu'on le fasse sortir et demanda à Cooper d'aider à s'occuper du bébé, elle le sentait plus en sécurité avec Coop' à ses côtés. Et alors, que Pete acceptait enfin de sortir du bloc, poussé par les infirmières, on entendit des pleures retentirent dans le bloc. Ils furent tous soulagés mais par pour longtemps. Le rythme cardiaque de Violet chuta, son cœur s'arrêta. Pete se précipita vers elle mais Sam l'attrapa et le fit sortir, lui disant qu'Addison allait la sauver.

Addison fit venir un chariot de réa et prit les défibrillateurs.

- Dégagez !

Addison recommença trois fois et le cœur de Violet reprit un rythme régulier. Addison resta silencieuse, attendant pour être sûr que son amie soit tirée d'affaire. Pendant 1 minutes, elle ne parvint plus à respirer, persuadée d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

Contre toute attente, Noah entra dans le bloc et posa juste une main sur l'épaule d'Addison, résistant à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, puisque beaucoup de médecins regardaient.

- Addie, va te reposer, tu as fait un excellent travail. Je m'occupe de Violet, je vais surveiller des constantes.

Addison se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci… Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas être aussi émotive.

- C'est bien normal Addie, ce n'est pas juste une patiente.

Addison sortit et alla tout de même vérifier comment allait le bébé. Elle arriva et vit Cooper et Pete autour d'une couveuse. Le bébé semblait allait mieux mais il était préférable de le laisser en couveuse pour le moment. Cooper et Pete s'amusaient à attraper ses petits doigts de bambin. Puis lorsqu'ils virent Addison ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

- Comment va Violet ?

- Pour le moment, elle va bien. Le docteur Noah Barnes s'occupe d'elle, vous pouvez aller la voir, elle est chambre 301.

- Très bien, merci ! Penses-tu que nous puissions apporter la couveuse dans sa chambre, pour lorsqu'elle se réveillera ?

- Oui, pas de problèmes. Je vais essayer d'appeler Naomie, j'ai déjà essayé d'appeler plusieurs fois, ça commence à m'inquiéter.

La femme s'isola dans une chambre de garde, elle s'allongea sur un lit, essuya la sueur sur son front, prit son téléphone et appela sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle lui laissa un énième message sur son répondeur, puis elle raccrocha et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux mêmes, sous l'effet de la fatigue.

Charlotte, qui avait été abandonnée pendant qu'elle dormait par Cooper, arriva complètement furax. Cela ne lui avait pas fait plaisir de se retrouver seule ce matin au réveil. Elle entra dans la chambre de Violet et vit Pete et Cooper souriant, assis à côté du lit de Violet, souriante avec un nouveau né dans les bras.

- Voilà pourquoi tu m'as abandonné en pleine nuit !

- Écoute Charlotte, c'était une urgence Violet était dans un état très critique.

Charlotte s'assit et laissa Cooper lui raconter toutes les péripéties dans leur nuit.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, j'aurais aidé.

- Vu l'état dans lequel tu étais, j'en doute.

Violet étonnée demanda à Charlotte plus d'explications. La blonde lui dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sans aucun problème. Dans le passé elle ne se serait jamais parler librement de la sorte. Maintenant, elle trouvait cela presque enrichissant malgré que Violet ne soit pas toujours la meilleur pour donner des conseils.

- Je n'arriva pas à croire que Naomie est fait ça…

Ils étaient tous furieux. Il fallait qu'ils aillent lui parler, ce qu'elle avait fait était une trahison à la fois pour le cabinet et Charlotte.

Addison fut réveillée brusquement par le bruit d'une porte qu'on claquait. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit un Noah s'écrouler par terre en pleures.

- Noah ?

Elle se leva, hésita avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Oh ! Je suis désolé, tu dois être fatiguée…

- Ne t'inquiète ce n'est pas grave. Dis moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas.

Noah eut bien du mal à parler. À chaque fin de phrase, un filet de larmes coulait sur ses joues, cela faisait terriblement mal à Addison de le voir dans cet état, lui qui d'habitude restait plutôt calme, et fort. Il lui expliqua qu'il voulait quitter Morgane mais qu'avec le bébé cela devenait de plus en plus dur, qu'il aurait dû le faire plus tôt, cela aurait été plus facile. Il s'y prenait trop tard, elle allait forcément souffrir maintenant. Et elle devait le soupçonner parce qu'elle semblait ne plus vouloir qu'il s'approche de leur fils.

- À chaque fois que je veux le prendre dans mes bras, elle se précipite pour le prendre avant moi. J'aime mon fils !

- Vous lui avez trouvé un prénom ?

- Morgane voulait l'appeler Parker.

- Et bien c'est un jolie prénom.

Ils restèrent silencieux, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, assis par terre, les jambes étendues. La conversation se faisait étrangement difficile. Puis Noah murmura à l'oreille d'Addison :

- C'est moi, ou tu m'as beaucoup évité en ce moment ?

- C'était pour tenter de lutter… Je me suis dit que tu n'allais jamais quitter ta femme alors que je ne devais pas essayer de t'avoir.

Noah la regarda profondément dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait lire en elle.

- Je vais quitter ma femme. Aujourd'hui, dès que je la verrai et je m'assurerai que tu ne sois pas là. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en prenne à toi.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres. Ses mains parcoururent le dos de la jeune femme, il les glissa sous son haut, afin de sentir son épidèrme sous ses doigts. Il lui déposa de nombreux baisers dans le cou. Addison se colla le plu près possible de Noah en enroulant sa taille de ses longues jambes. Il la plaqua contre le mur et se rapprocha le plus possible d'elle puis joua avec sa langue.

Ils étaient tout d'eux en tenue de bloc opératoire, ce n'était pas la tenue la plus sexy qu'ils avaient mais cela leur était égal, ils attendaient ce moment depuis déjà bien longtemps. Elle le sentit devenir dur contre elle et laissa échapper quelques soupirs. Une immense chaleur envahissait déjà son corps. Noah se leva, les jambes d'Addison toujours fermées sur lui, il la porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea délicatement. Il enleva son haut puis Addison enleva le sien, guidée des mains de Noah. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis parcourut ses mains sur son ventre. Il embrassa son nombril et remonta ses mains sur sa poitrine, à travers les dentelles de son soutien-gorge.

Alors qu'il l'embrassait passionnément, ce qui devait arriva. Ce qu'ils redoutaient depuis tellement longtemps. Morgane Barnes entra dans la chambre, Parker dans sa poussette. Morgane cherchait Noah et une infirmière lui avait dit qu'il était entré dans cette chambre. Elle écarquilla les yeux, pensant tout d'abord ne pas bien avoir vu, mais si… C'était bien elle. Noah couchait avec Addison Montgomery, la femme qu'elle considérait comme son amie, celle à laquelle elle avait dit tellement de choses qu'elle avait sur le cœur… Celle qui lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'elle ne couchait pas avec… Et elle était même allée s'excuser d'avoir douter d'elle… Maintenant, Morgane se sentait idiote de ne pas y avoir crû plus que cela, elle soupçonnait Noah d'aller voir ailleurs mais avait écarté l'idée que cela pouvait être avec Addison.

- J'allais te le dire Morgane.

- Tu ne verras plus ton fils ! Je ferai tout pour ça !

Noah se dégagea d'Addison, ils remirent leur haut, complètement honteux. Morgane regarda Addison, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Écoutez Morgane, je ne pourrais pas exprimer à quel point je suis désolée ! Et à quel point je suis désolée d'avoir à être désolée ! Mais je suis tombée amoureuse et je ne savais pas qu'il était votre mari.

- Vous, vous foutez de moi ?! Je vous l'ai pourtant présenté en tant que mon mari !

- Je veux dire, lorsque je l'ai rencontré ! C'était lui l'homme dont je vous parlais, et j'ai très compris ce qu'il le retenait de se lancer dans une relation, et…

- La ferme !

Noah lui même n'avait jamais vu sa femme se mettre autan en colère. Addison était autan en pleures que Morgane, et Noah, quant à lui, était complètement bouleversé.

- Écoute Morgane, tu savais très bien que ça allait arriver ! Nous n'allions pas bien tous les deux ! Je t'aurais quitté, même si Addison n'avait pas été là ! Et le bébé n'y aurait rien changé.

- Je n'ai plus de mari, plus de médecin ! Plus d'amis ! Je n'ai plus que mon fils.

Elle regarda son mari droit dans les yeux et lui fit bien comprendre qu'il pouvait toujours courir pour avoir la garde de l'enfant, que de toute façon les juges allaient dire qu'il travaillait trop pour s'occuper seul d'un enfant. Addison s'avança prudemment vers Morgane, elle ne voulait pas que leur relation, de si bonne entente, se termine de la sorte.

- Morgane, si vous avez besoin d'un médecin, je peux vous donner quelques noms… J'aurais au moins fait cela pour vous...

Addison tendit un carnet d'adresse à Morgane. Elle savait bien que la jeune femme aurait besoin d'un long suivit médical. Morgane prit le carnet d'adresse et agacée l'envoya directement d'en la figure d'Addison.

- Morgane calme toi !

Noah s'approcha d'Addison pour voir si elle allait bien, mais celle-ci lui fit signe de reculer, les yeux remplis de larmes salées tellement abondantes, qu'ils ne pouvaient les contenir. Puis Morgane attrapa tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Oreillers, magazines… Et les envoya sur Addison, puis alors que Noah se ruait sur elle pour l'empêcher de continuer, elle réussit à attraper une lampe de chevet qui vint vite percuter la tête d'Addison. Le médecin tomba à genoux, la tête ensanglantée.

- Addison !!!

Noah poussa sa femme et se précipita vers Addison. Le bébé se mit à pleurer, réveillé par tout ce bruit et alors Morgane sortit calmement sans rien dire.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu ! Je pense que pour le moment, vu mon inspiration, cela risque d'être une assez longue histoire ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Addison était en pleures, elle ne se préoccupait même pas de ce sang qui coulait abondamment de son front. Noah tentait de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Il la porta et sortit de la chambre, les gens dans les couloir les regardaient, étonnés. Il passa à côté de Cooper, Sam et Pete qui furent surpris de voir Addison dans cet état, et surtout très inquiets. Ils suivirent Noah qui allongea Addison dans une salle de consultation.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Elle a reçut une lampe de chevet dans la figure. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir des morceau de verre, avec l'ampoule.

Les trois autres voulaient en savoir un peu plus. En particulier Cooper qui avait reconnu Noah, parce qu'il avait travaillé avec lui mais ne s'avait même pas qu'il connaissait Addison. Et surtout pas, qu'ils étaient aussi… Proches…

Sam avait comprit que Noah devait être l'homme dont Addison lui avait parlé, et Pete, quant à lui, connaissait déjà l'histoire. Il demanda à Noah si elle Morgane les avait découverts. Le jeune homme répondit d'un simple signe de tête. Il commença à nettoyer la blessure d'Addison, se demandant s'il n'allait pas devoir poser des points de suture. Pete prit gentiment la main d'Addison et lui sourit.

- Tu voudrais quelque chose ?

- Oui, une bonne bouteille de Vodka.

- Addison !

Sam demanda à Noah s'il avait besoin d'aide, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il lui fallait un kit de suture, Sam partit lui en chercher un. Cooper n'aimait pas beaucoup Noah. Il gardait se très mauvais souvenirs de la fois où ils avait travaillé ensemble.

Noah posa deux points de suture à Addison, les trois collègues d'Addison les laissèrent seuls. Il entoura Addison de ses bras et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en prenne à toi.

Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu dois prendre ta journée. Je te ramène chez toi.

Il ouvrit la porte de chez Addison et l'aida à entrer. Il la porta, pensant qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher toute seule.

- Où est ta chambre ?

- Prends l'escalier, tourne à droite.

Il monta l'escalier et trouva effectivement la chambre d'Addison, la porte étant resté ouverte.

- Je peux marcher tu sais…

- Ah ?

Noah reposa enfin Addison à terre mais la retenait par le bras, de peur qu'elle ne tombe.

- Mets toi en pyjama. Tu y arriveras toute seule ?

Addison fit signe à Noah de sortir, en gardant un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il descendit pour voir s'il y avait de quoi lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, il se permit d'aller ouvrir.

La femme qu'il découvrit derrière la porte était Naomie, mais il ne la connaissait pas. Elle fut vraiment surprise le voir ici, presque effrayée. Si il était ici, c'était certainement parce qu'Addison avait succombé !

- Que faites vous chez Addison ?!

Naomie ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et le poussa et se faufila à l'intérieur.

- Où est-elle ?

- En haut, elle se change.

Naomie resta bouche bée. Pensant immédiatement qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Puis Addison descendit les escaliers, en pyjama.

- Naomie, tu es là ?

Cette dernière fut surprise de voir son amie dans cet état.

- Addison ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas. Noah s'occupe de moi.

- Tiens j'allais justement de parler de lui ! Pourquoi est-il chez toi ? Et qu'as-tu sur le front ?

- J'ai reçut une lampe dans la figure.

- Lancée par qui ?

- Par Morgane.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Puis Naomie déclara que Noah était juste venu ici parce qu'il n'avait plus d'endroit où habiter. Addison la regarda avec des yeux noirs. Puis Noah, qui en avait un peu marre que l'on parle de lui de cette façon, sans s'adresser directement à lui, alors qu'il était juste là, partit préparer le déjeuner.

- Naomie, j'ai essayé de t'appeler de nombreuses fois !

- C'est justement pour cela que je suis venue…

Naomie expliqua à Addison qu'elle avait finalement accepté le poste de Charlotte King.

- Et Charlotte dans tous ça ? Et nous ?

- Écoute Addison, ne rends pas cela plus compliqué que ça ne l'est déjà.

Noah constata qu'Addison ne devait pas faire souvent la cuisine. Son réfrigérateur était presque vide. Il y avait uniquement de quoi prendre un petit déjeuné. À côté de cela, les placards étaient remplis de bouteilles d'alcool. « Quel genre d'ivrogne était Addison ? Le genre riche, qui se prend des cuites avec du vin rouge ? » Il entendit les deux meilleures amies se chamailler et préféra les laisser tranquille. Mais apparemment leur discussion était terminée, parce que la porte d'entrée claqua.

Addison arriva en trainant les pieds. Elle regarda Noah avec des yeux interrogateurs, voyant qu'il était accroupi devant le réfrigérateur, une bouteille dans la main.

- Je cherchais de quoi faire à manger.

- C'est ce que je vois… Sorts cette bouteille, elle doit être bien fraiche maintenant.

- Je te signal que je travail moi tout à l'heure et que tu n'es pas en congé pour te saouler. Dis moi juste où est ton garde manger.

Addison resta silencieuse, essayant de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait les courses. Noah l'interrogea du regard.

- Je n'ai pas de garde mangé.

- Alors comment manges-tu ?

- La plus part du temps… Je passe prendre quelque chose en sortant du travail. J'aime beaucoup faire la cuisine mais en ce moment… Je me demandais juste pourquoi m'embêter à faire un bon petit repas pour moi toute seule ! Avant Naomie venait, mais en ce moment…

Noah ne préféra pas l'embêter plus longtemps avec cela. Mais il se demandait toujours ce qu'il allait bien préparer pour le déjeuner, avant de repartir travailler. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps !

- Il doit rester de pâtes dans le placard.

- Bon… Ce serait déjà ça !

Il eut le temps de manger rapidement puis demanda à Addison si elle avait besoin d'aide pour monter se reposer dans sa chambre. Elle lui expliqua une énième fois qu'elle n'était pas handicapée, puis il partit à l'hôpital.

Durant se journée à l'hôpital, Noah alla voir si Violet se portait bien. Tous ces collègues étaient à son chevet. « Personne ne bosse dis donc dans ce cabinet ! » Ils lui demandèrent des nouvelles d'Addison, il leur expliqua qu'il fallait juste qu'elle se repose et que demain, elle serait de nouveau d'attaque pour sauver des vies. Puis, parce qu'Addison le lui avait demandé, il prit des nouvelles du bébé.

- Il va très bien. Bientôt plus besoin de le mettre en couveuse !

- Comment l'avez vous appelé ?

- Mike.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de travailler, Noah se rendit au supermarché, bien décidé à remplir un peu plus le garde mangé d'Addison.

Il ouvrit la porte avec les clef qu'Addison lui avait confié avant de partir, il posa ses courses sur la table et regarda autour de lui si Addison était là. Il monta les escaliers et entendit le bruit d'eau qui coulait. Addison devait certainement prendre une douche. Il hésita à entrer dans la salle mais ne le fit pas. Ils étaient ensemble. Il aurait très bien pu rentrer comme si de rien n'était et peut être même se faufiler dans la douche avec elle, mais il ne voulait pas que la première fois qu'elle la verrait nue soit comme cela. Il descendit donc les escaliers et commença à préparer le diner. Il avait crû comprendre qu'Addison raffolait de saumon, il allait donc lui préparer une petite recette qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier.

Addison descendit en serviette et vit que Noah était là, se demandant comment pouvait bien marcher cette cuisinière.

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, puis passa ses bras autour de son cou, la serviette risquant de tomber. Noah retint sa serviette se laissa embrasser de nouveau. Puis lorsqu'elle le lâcha enfin, elle lui expliqua comment allumer la cuisinière et la plaque électrique.

- Tu veux que je t'aides ?

- Non merci. Ce soir c'est moi qui te prépare à manger.

- Ah oui ? Et que me prépares tu de beau ?

- C'est une surprise ! Monte t'habiller on se racontera notre journée après, comme n'importe quel couple ordinaire.

- Ma journée n'est pas franchement passionnante.

Elle monta donc dans sa chambre. Elle ne trouvait aucune robe exactement comme elle le voulait dans sa penderie. Addison savait très bien que c'était le jour J, ou plutôt la nuit N… Elle voulait être magnifique, mais comment l'être avec des points de suture sur le front ? Heureusement il n'y avait que deux petits points, mais tout de même ! Soudain, elle tomba par hasard dans son armoire, sur une magnifique robe noire, dos nu. Parfait ! Il y avait même un ruban à nouer en dessous de la poitrine. Elle se souvint maintenant qu'elle l'avait achetée avec Naomie un jour de shopping mais qu'elle ne l'avait jamais mise.

Elle se maquilla, arrangea ses cheveux, se parfuma. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire pour se front mais elle réussit tout de même à le cacher avec quelques cheveux. Elle mit ses plus beaux talons aiguille puis descendit les escaliers. Mais elle entendit Noah l'interpeller.

- Non chérie, attend juste cinq minutes, pas plus.

Elle sourit. Il venait de l'appeler chérie. Quatre minutes plus tard, il lui dit qu'elle pouvait descendre. Noah l'attendait en bas des escaliers, il lui prit la main lorsqu'elle descendait les deux dernières marches. Puis il l'embrassa.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique. Je n'ai jamais vu une robe aussi belle !

Elle lui sourit puis, sans lâcher sa main, il lui montra la table qu'il avait dressé, décorée de bougies et de papillons dorés.

- J'ai remarqué à la décoration de ta maison, que tu aimais les papillons.

- J'adore les papillons.

Puis, elle regarda fixement le plat au milieu de la table. Et embrassa Noah.

- Tu savais aussi que j'adorais le saumon ?

- Et oui !

- Attention tu m'inquiètes, je vais commencer à croire que tu as engagé un détective privé afin de connaître le moindre de mes secrets.

Ils rirent puis s'installèrent et mangèrent. Addison constata rapidement que Noah était un très bon cuisinier ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait mangé un bon plat fait maison et le fait qu'il soit de Noah le rendait certainement meilleur.

Quelque chose toute de même dérangeait Addison. Quelque chose qu'elle observait d'un mauvais œil depuis une bonne partie du repas mais dont elle n'avait pas osé parler, afin de ne pas gâcher l'ambiance.

Noah apporta des fraises avec de la bonne chantilly à Addison. Elle en raffolait ! Addie essaya de faire rentrer dans sa bouche le plus de chantilly possible. Noah était content de voir qu'elle aimait sa chantilly faite maison.

- Si tu veux il en reste.

Il se leva et remplit l'assiette d'Addison d'une jolie montagne de chantilly, qu'elle démolit rapidement avec sa cuillère. Noah fut amusé de voir qu'Addison avait de la chantilly sur le menton. Il s'approcha d'elle et lécha cette crème qui n'avait rien faire là. Addison lui sourit, mais son attention était de nouveau entièrement dédiée à cet objet. Alors que Noah commençait à caresser les cheveux d'Addison de sa main gauche, tout en embrasant son cou, elle vit signe à Noah d'arrêter. Ne pouvant plus tenir à la vue de cet objet.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais enlever ton alliance ?

* * *

Merci pour tous les commentaires, j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire et que vous continuerez à la commenter !


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour l'attente, j'avais écrit ce chapitre depuis déjà un bon moment, mais je n'avais pas le temps de corriger les fautes et faire quelques modifications. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !

Pour ceux qui pensaient qu'il y avait du suspense avec la bague, et bien, j'avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Je m'excuse si ça en choque certains.

J'espère vous vous allez aimer ce chapitre, bye ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Noah resta figé. Il enleva son alliance, ouvrit la fenêtre la jeta sur la plage. Addison le regarda avec des grand yeux. Il s'avança vers elle, la prit par les hanches et la fit s'asseoir sur la table. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Celui qu'elle n'avait offert qu'aux deux hommes de sa vie. À présent il était le véritable homme de sa vie. Elle le savait, même si elle ne le connaissait pas depuis très longtemps. Sa mère lui avait souvent répété que c'était dans les moments durs que l'on créait les relations qui duraient.

Addison entoura la taille de Noah de ses cuisses. Il laissa ses mains parcourir les longues jambes d'Addison. Puis se rapprocha encore plus près d'elle et commença à embrasser son cou, goûtant à son épiderme salé. Puis il s'empara de ses lèvres, ne voulant plus les lâcher. Il l'allongea sur la table, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et resserra ses cuisses autour de lui. Elle quitta ses lèvres un instant afin de faire sauter les boutons de sa chemise. Elle parcourut ses mains sur ses pectoraux, il enleva complètement sa chemise et elle put ainsi découvrir de ses mains son dos musclé. Elle s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres. Après avoir longtemps joué avec sa langue, elle se redressa. Maintenant assise, Noah put descendre les bretelles de sa robe et lui déposer des baisers sur les épaules.

Addison descendit de la table. Noah dénoua le ruban de la robe puis la fit glisser jusqu'à ses pieds, Addison s'appuya contre la table, pour qu'il enlève ses chaussures. Elle défit ensuite la ceinture de Noah et fit glisser son pantalon. Il retira ses chaussures et chaussette puis souleva Addison qui automatiquement s'accrocha à lui des ses jambes. Tout en l'embrassant, il monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit, retira son boxer et s'allongea sur elle. Addison caressa ses fesses musclées avec la plante de ses pieds.

Elle pouvait sentir à quel point il la désirait. Noah embrassa le ventre plat d'Addison et fit passer sa langue de son nombril. Elle laissa échapper un soupire. La bouche de Noah continue son parcours jusqu'à la limite qu'infligeaient les dentelles de la culotte d'Addison. Sentir Noah s'aventurer dans cette zone rendait la respiration d'Addison sibilante. Il remonta à sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne puis Addison dégrafa elle même son soutien-gorge, que Noah fit ensuite glisser doucement. Il découvrit pour la première fois la poitrine d'Addison. Pour lui ses seins étaient parfaits. Ils n'étaient pas trop gros, et bien ronds, comme il les aimait. Il se dit qu'il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux. Il les caressa tout d'abord, puis vint embrasser ses tétons. Addison haleta doucement.

Noah retira enfin le dernier morceau de tissue qui les séparait. Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds. Elle était tellement belle. Parfaite. Il laissa Addison le retourner et sa placer au dessus de lui. Elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait à lui offrir.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas de yeux et aux moments où ils furent enfin unis, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.

Addison et Noah étaient à présent nus, Noah entourant la taille d'Addison se ses bras, alors qu'elle se reposait contre son torse. Ils souriaient mais restaient silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler.

Le lendemain, se fut à Addison se préparer le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle embrassait Noah, elle se souvint que sa voiture était restée à l'hôpital.

- Je t'y conduirai alors et tu iras à Oceanside après.

- Oui, je pourrais rendre visite à Violet.

C'est le ventre rempli de crêpes, préparées avec amour par Addison, qu'ils quittèrent la maison pour aller au travail, comme n'importe quel couple. Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, Addison alla directement dans la chambre de Violet qui venait de se réveiller.

- Coucou toi. Comment ça va ?

- Très bien. J'ai vraiment crû que j'allais mourir mais maintenant j'ai un magnifique petit garçon, avec même un père pour lui. Et nous allons sortir ce matin.

Addison s'assit sur le rebord du lit, elle prit le bébé dans ses bras et le plaça dans les bras de son amie.

- Et toi Addison comment va-tu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eut des problèmes avec la femme de Noah Barnes. Tu aurais dû m'en parler Addie.

- Écoute, tu avais déjà assez de soucis, je n'allais pas t'embêter en plus avec ça. Mais dis moi, tout l'hôpital n'est pas au courant au moins ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Morgane Barnes a été très discrète.

- La pauvre… Et pauvre bébé… Pauvre Noah !

Violet prit la main d'Addison. Et la rassura en lui disant que Morgane allait certainement se rendre compte qu'elle ne peut priver ce bébé de son père et lui expliqua que ce n'était pas sa faute. Que leur mariage était bancale et que même sans elle, ils auraient fini par se séparer.

- Merci pour la consultation Violet. Je te paye combien ?

- Pour toi c'est gratuit !

Addison quitta l'hôpital et rejoint le cabinet. Tout était terriblement calme. Cooper était dans son bureau en train de discuter avec Charlotte, Pete attendait impatiemment que sa consultation se termine, afin qu'il puisse aller chercher Violet et leur bébé à l'hôpital. Quant à Sam, il était aussi avec une patiente. Addison alla derrière son bureau. Elle reçut un coup de fil de sa patiente qui ne pouvait plus venir et repasserait en fin de semaine.

Addison n'avait donc rien à faire pour la matinée. Deux patientes avaient déjà annulé. Elle allait donc peut être pouvoir passer voir ses patiente à l'hôpital, elle avait au moins gagné cela.

Dell était à la réception. Il en avait assez ! Il préférait travailler mais apparemment peu de mère donnaient naissance à leur bébé ce jour là. Il fut surprit de voir l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Pensant que c'était une potentielle patiente. Il fut vite déçut de constater que c'était une femme d'un certain âge. Elle s'avança vers lui.

- Que puis je faire pour vous ?

- J'aimerais voir le docteur Forbes Montgomery.

Dell observa d'un peu plus près cette femme. Elle avait de beaux cheveux gris, nouées d'un chignon. Elle semblait avoir plutôt pas mal d'argent à en voir le manteau Prada qu'elle portait. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus, très expressifs. Elle avait certainement dû être une femme magnifique dans sa jeunesse. Dell était sûr de ne pas l'avoir vu au cabinet, partant elle lui disait quelque chose. Un certain air familier.

- Je pense qu'elle n'est pas occupée en ce moment. Je vais la chercher.

- Merci.

Dell frappa à la porte du bureau d'Addison. Celle-ci alla ouvrir.

- Je pense que je vais passer à l'hôpital, puisque je n'ai pas de patients ce matin.

- Une femme est ici. Elle m'a demandé de t'appeler.

- C'est une patiente ?

- Je ne pense pas…

Addison suivit Dell. Lorsqu'elle vit la femme de loin, elle attrapa Dell et se cacha derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- C'est ma mère !!

- Oh…

- Oui !

Addison hésita un instant. Elle n'avait pas l'air de trop mauvaise humeur. C'était déjà cela. Et prit son courage à demain et s'avança vers elle.

- Bonjour.

Bizzy Forbes Montgomery se tourna vers sa fille. Elle la trouva toujours aussi magnifique, mais trouvait tout de même qu'elle n'avait pas très bonne mine.

- Bonjour Addison.

- Tu veux qu'on aille parler dans mon bureau plutôt ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Elle le conduit jusqu'à son bureau, Dell les suivit discrètement, ne voulant pas perde une miette de cette conversation. Addison fit signe à sa mère de s'asseoir, et elle s'assit elle même, sur son bureau.

- Tu n'as pas de patient ce matin ?

- Non. Ils se sont déprogrammés.

- Parfait.

Les deux femmes restèrent une minute silencieuses. Puis Addison craqua. Si sa mère avait des reproches à lui faire, qu'elle aille droit au but.

- Tu es venue jusqu'ici. Je pense que tu dois avoir des choses à me dire.

- En effet. Archer m'a expliqué à quel point tu avais prit soin de lui à Seattle. C'est une bonne idée d'avoir appelé Derek. J'aurais tout de même aimé être avertie…

- Je pense qu'Archer ne voulait pas t'effrayer.

- Il aurait pu mourir sans même que je sois au courant.

- Si. Je t'aurais appelé dans ce cas là.

Il y eut encore une longue minute de silence.

- Comment va Derek ?

- Et bien cela fait tout de même plusieurs mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais il allait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde une patiente, et pique une crise dans le bloc... Et qu'il ne frappe Mark ! Il allait demander une fille en mariage.

- Oh ? Ma pauvre ! Et il a fait cela devant tes yeux.

Quand est-ce que sa mère allait enfin comprendre que tout était fini entre Derek et elle ?

- Maman. Je ne ressens plus rien du tout pour Derek. Si c'est n'est que de l'amitié.

- Tu en es sûr ? Il est l'homme de ta vie.

- Il n'est pas l'homme de ma vie !!

Addison avait crié tellement fort que Cooper, Charlotte et Pete qui passaient par là, n'avaient pas eut besoin de coller leur oreille à la porte comme Dell pour entendre.

- Dell tu espionnes Addison ? Elle discute avec qui ?

- Sa mère.

Les médecins se mirent à leur tour à espionner.

- Ok. J'avoue, il a était un des hommes de ma vie. Avec Mark mais c'est fini !

- Très bien. Tu sais Addie, Archie et toi vous ne m'avez pas donné la satisfaction d'avoir réussit mon travail en tant que mère.

- Nous gagnons plus que très bien notre vie, que te faut-il de plus ?!

- Toi, avec Derek je pensais avoir réussit mon travail. Mais vous avez divorcé et tu ne m'as même pas prévenu. Je l'ai apprit par Richard figure toi ! Alors que j'essayais de te joindre.

- Tu n'as jamais essayé non plus de m'appeler sur mon portable.

- Si lorsque j'ai apprit pour le divorce !

- J'étais trop déprimée pour répondre à qui que ce soit à ce moment là.

Bizzy se leva et s'avança vers sa fille. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux, mais Addison restait étrangement glaciale. Elle pleurait au fond d'elle, les accusations de sa mère la blessait terriblement parce qu'elle savait que malheureusement, elle avait raison.

- Maman. Archer est un coureur de jupons. Il l'a toujours été. Naomie l'aimait. Elle a passé des heures entières à son chevet et il l'a trompé aussitôt sorti de l'hôpital.

- Archie était avec Naomie ?

- Oui. Il ne te l'a pas dit ça !

Sam arriva et vit ses collègues en train d'écouter à la porte.

- Quelque chose d'intéressant se passe dans le bureau d'Addie ? Noah est là ?

- Non, pas lui. Sa mère.

- Bizzy est là ? Oh !

Et Sam alla vite rejoindre le club des commères.

- Addison. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir des petits enfants. Ils auraient été magnifiques, puisque vous l'êtes tous les deux.

Addison hésita un instant à ce qu'elle allait répondre. Était-il vraiment le bon moment d'annoncer à sa mère qu'elle était stérile. Cela allait peut être la faire déprimer encore plus. Après tout, elle lui avait dit d'être honnête !

- Maman… J'aimerais avoir des enfants. Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur.

Le visage de sa mère s'illumina mais s'assombrit lorsque sa fille continua sa phrase.

- Malheureusement je suis stérile.

- Pourtant Mark m'a dit que tu avais avorté de son bébé !

- Quand lui as-tu parler ?! Je sais, mais maintenant il ne me reste plus que deux ovules. Autan dire qu'il y a très peu de chance.

- Je suis désolée Addison… Je comptais sur Derek et toi pour me donner des petits enfants puisque que Archer n'a jamais été du genre à aimer les relations durables.

- Avec tout ce qu'il a sauté, il peut être des enfants sans le savoir.

- Peut être…

- Alors réjouis toi Bizzy !

Pour la première fois depuis leur conversation, Addison et sa mère se sourirent. Mais sa mère reprit un ton un peu grave lorsqu'elle passa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille et qu'elle commença à l'observer.

- Tu es un peu maigre. Et tu n'as pas très bonne mine !

- Je vais très bien ! Juste un peu de fatigue peut être. Ces derniers mois n'ont pas été très sympathiques…

- Que s'est-il passé ? C'est parce que tu as rompu avec ce flic ?

- Swat !!!

Bizzy ne put empêcher un éclat de rire. Sa fille la foudroyait des yeux.

- Très drôle ! Archer t'a raconté qu'il était en train de coucher avec une de mes voisines lorsque Kévin l'a rencontré ?

- Ah non, il a oublié de le mentionner.

- Bah bien sûr…

- Raconte moi pourquoi ça ne va pas en ce moment ?

- Maintenant ça va ! C'est avant ce ça n'allait pas.

Bizzy prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la première fois en 4 ans. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Mais, elle remarqua alors qu'elle caressait le front de sa fille, que cette dernière avait deux points de suture sur son front.

Au même moment Noah arriva devant le bureau d'Addison, les autres lui firent signe de ne pas entrer, mais Noah ne comprit pas et entra malgré tout, ne faisant pas attention à si Addison était seule ou non.

- Chérie, ça te dis d'aller au restaurant ce midi ? Je rentrerais peut être tard ce soir, je dois m'occuper de la procédure de divorce. J'espère obtenir le droit de voir mon fils.

Bizzy regarda sa fille avec des yeux ronds. Addison se tapa le front contre le mur. Noah resta figé, avec un air bêta.

- Bon Addison. Je pense que nous allons encore parler un bon moment. Je suis pose que tu allais tout me raconter, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Alors ? Aimez-vous cette suite ? Réactions ? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ^^ Continuez à en mettre surtout !

J'espère que vous allez aimer la suite.

* * *

Addison s'avachit sur son divan. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, regardant ses genoux. Elle ne parvenait plus à regarder sa mère dans les yeux, mais sentait bien que les yeux de cette dernière, la fixaient. Noah regardait alternativement Addison, puis Bizzy.

- Addie ? Qui est-ce ?

- Je suis sa mère, Bizzy. Et qui êtes vous ?

- Hum… Noah Barnes.

- Mais encore ?

Addison se leva brusquement, elle en avait déjà assez.

- Maman, je te présente Noah, Noah je te présente maman. Noah est mon petit copain, et oui il est marié et oui, il a un fils !

- Ah…

Noah se sentait vraiment de trop dans la pièce. Il lançait des appelles au secours à sa copine qui visiblement avait autan besoin d'aide que lui.

- Je vais y aller. J'ai un patient à voir…

- Je croyais que vous vouliez aller au restaurant ? Nous pourrions y aller tous ensemble ?

Addison essaya de trouver toutes les excuses qui lui venait à l'esprit, mais apparemment elle ne parvint pas à ses fins puisqu'elle se retrouva, assise à la table d'un grand restaurant français, aux côté de son amant et de sa mère.

Madame Montgomery fixait Noah. Elle le trouvait assez séduisant mais il était apparemment marié. Et cela le rendait peut être encore plus séduisant. Elle était décidément bien déçue par sa fille. Se laisser prendre par la tentation d'un bel homme marié...

- Donc vous êtes marié ?

- Maman ! Laisse lui un peu d'air !

- Oui… Mais je suis séparée de ma femme… Nous allons divorcer.

Bizzy fonça les sourcils. Ce garçon avait quelque chose qui décidément ne lui plaisait pas.

- Mais vous l'avez quittée pour Addison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, en effet… Mais je l'aurais quittée un jour ou l'autre de toute façon…

- Ah oui ? Et elle était la patiente d'Addison si j'ai bien compris. Et elle vient d'accoucher.

Elle regarda les deux amants avec cet air de mépris qu'Addison connaissait bien.

- Vous me dégoûtez tous les deux !

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues d'Addison. Noah se tourna vers elle, il voulut l'entourer de ses bras mais elle le repoussa. C'est à ce moment que le portable de Noah sonna.

- Excusez moi.

Il prit un air assez grave en écoutant son interlocuteur. Puis il raccrocha.

- C'était Morgane. Elle… Elle veut que je vienne la voir, au sujet du bébé. Et du divorce.

- D'accord. Tu peux y aller. À ce soir.

- En réalité, je ne rentrerai pas ce soir. Je vais devoir prendre un congé de plusieurs jours.

Noah partit après avoir déposé un léger baisé sur les lèvres d'Addison, craignant le regard de sa « belle mère ».

Addison se retrouva donc seule, en face à face avec sa mère.

- Sympathique ce restaurant. Il fait aussi hôtel. J'y ai d'ailleurs loué une chambre.

Addison faisait semblant de ne pas écouter sa mère. Elle ne la regardait même pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue à l'adolescence, lorsqu'elle faisait sa crise.

- Addison tu veux un dessert ?

- Non. J'y vais.

Elle se leva et avant même que sa mère n'ai eu le temps de dire un mot, elle s'en alla.

- J'y suis peut être allée un peu fort…

Bizzy regarda sa fille s'éloigner, comme si elle n'était pas sûr de la voir revenir.

Addison sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son bureau, le plus vite possible, sans dire un mot à ses amis qui lui disaient bonjour. Elle s'assit par terre, derrière son bureau et se mit à pleurer. Tout le monde était soit trop heureux ou bien trop occupé pour remarquer qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle avait refait sa vie, mais elle n'était toujours pas heureuse.

Dell entra dans le bureau mais ne vit personne. Il s'était fait tellement discret qu'Addison n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Il allait sortir, lorsqu'il entendit un reniflement. Il chercha du regard d'où pouvaient bien sortir ces bruits et il découvrit Addison.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et hésita un instant avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Addison, ta patiente est ici.

Elle releva la tête. Son maquillage avait coulé le long de ses joues. Dell l'entoura finalement de ses bras.

- Tu as envi d'en parler ?

Addison répondit négativement. Elle finit par se relever et alla se remaquiller rapidement avant d'aller voir sa patiente.

Dell en avait marre de cette ambiance qui s'était à présent crée.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Addison n'avait pas de nouvelles de Noah. Elle essaya de se relever mais ses jambes étaient lourdes, impossibles à bouger, comme paralysées. Elle dû rester sur le carrelage froid de sa cuisine. Elle pleurait, entourée de bouteilles vides ou à moitié pleines. Le téléphone retentit dans la maison, agressant les oreilles d'Addison. C'est beaucoup trop de bruit si tôt le matin. Tiens, il est déjà 17 heures…

Addison essaya de se relever mais elle retomba violement sur le sol dur. Sa cuisse à présent était bleue. Elle réussit à s'appuyer sur le bar, se dressa assez rapidement, mais lorsqu'elle eut fait deux pas, elle retomba, la tête la première sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle était complètement ivre. Le téléphone s'arrêta de crier. Trop tard… J'espère que ce n'était pas important…

Les praticiens de Oceanside Wellness s'inquiétaient. Violet et Pete avait organisé une petite fête en l'honneur de l'arrivée du bébé. Ils avaient invité de la famille, des amis, et bien évidemment toute l'équipe du cabinet médical avait été invités, ainsi que Charlotte. Mais Addison n'était toujours pas là. Elle avait deux heures de retard. Ils avaient essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui téléphoner, mais sans succès. Très inquiet, Sam décida d'aller la chercher.

Il sonna plusieurs fois à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Il essaya de tourner la poignet. Incroyable ! Elle n'a même pas fermé la porte ! Puis il rentra, comme chez lui et appela plusieurs fois Addison, avant dans la trouvée gisant sur le sol, dans une flaque de vomi. Super ! Qui va devoir nettoyer ça ? Il lui tapota les joues. Elle semblait dormir. Il la porta et monta les escaliers puis l'allongea sur son lit. S'il parlait encore à Naomie, il lui aurait bien demandé de l'aider. Il débarbouilla Addison puis la glissa sous la couette. Il alla ensuite nettoyer la cuisine qui était dans un état pas possible avec tout ce vomi et ces bouteilles. Il alla ensuite voir si Addison allait bien. Elle dormait toujours. Il fallait qu'il appel quelqu'un, mais qui ? Il prit la portable d'Addison, resté sur la commode. Puis, ils fit défiler la liste de ses contactes jusqu'à tomber sur le nom de Noah. Il remarqua qu'Addison avait envoyé pleins d'sms à Noah qui ne lui avait jamais répondu. Il l'appela.

- Addison, c'est toi ? Désolé de pas avoir répondu, je suis débordé.

- Ce n'est pas elle. C'est Sam Benette.

- Oh. Addison va bien ?

- Ah vrai dire, elle a besoin de vous…

- Comment ça ? Je lui ai dit que je le divorce allait prendre longtemps, et comme Morgane a eut la bonne idée de prendre un avocat qui n'habite pas à LA, c'est pas toujours facile. Mais je serai bientôt de retour.

- Addison a beaucoup but… Elle est complètement ivre morte. Je viens de la découvrir dans sa cuisine au milieu de cadavres de bouteilles…

- Oh mon dieu !

Sam comprit bien à quel point Noah était inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je l'ai mise dans son lit elle se repose. Mais lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle aura besoin de toi.

Addison se réveilla avec un douloureux mal de tête. Elle avait chaud, comme si le corps d'une autre personne la réchauffait. Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et découvrit que Noah était juste à côté d'elle et dormait en la serrant comme une peluche. Elle sourit. Il était revenu en pleine nuit, sans la réveiller. Addison découvrit un petit post-it collé sur son front qu'elle retira doucement, sans le réveiller. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Noah : « STP laisse moi dormir un peu, je suis arrivé très tard/tôt, Sam m'a tout dit, petite ivrogne ! Bisous, je t'aime. Noah »

Addison sourit et décida de se rendormir en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit revenu. Elle avait besoin de lui.

* * *

Alors ? J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la liste ! Mais je vais encore cogiter un peu... Je suis presque en vacances, donc ça va arriver vite je pense.


	6. Chapter 6

Je m'excuse pour ceux qui trouvent que j'ai mis un peu trop de détails dans le chapitre précédent, mais je suis comme ça, il faut bien que je décrive tout, afin que l'on puisse jouer la scène dans notre tête, comme si on regardait un épisode. Et puis j'aime bien la Addison bourrée que nous avons découvert dans l'épisode 3x03 de Grey's anatomy ^^ Elle me fait rire, même si je préfère quand elle est classe et distinguée !

* * *

Cela faisait six mois que Noah s'était installé avec Addison. Quatre mois que Morgane et lui étaient divorcés. Trois mois que Noah voyait son fils cinq jours par mois. Il était heureux de pouvoir être avec la femme qu'il aimait tout en voyant son fils de temps en temps.

Noah Barnes était donc un mercredi matin assis à table avec son bébé dans les bras. Addison lui tendit le biberon afin qu'il puise lui donner à boire. Elle s'efforça de sourire mais se sentait très mal à l'aise. Lorsque Parker était là, Noah ne s'occupait pas beaucoup d'elle. De plus, ne pas dormir de la nuit à cause des pleures du bébé la gênait parce qu'elle arrivait fatiguée au cabinet chaque matin et par dessus tout, parce que Noah ne la laissait jamais s'occuper du bébé. Elle ne l'avait presque jamais porté. Chaque fois que le bébé pleurait Noah se précipitait dans sa chambre avant qu'Addison n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce comportement devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Mais Addison ne disait jamais rien à Noah. C'était son fils. Elle l'avait en qu'elle que sorte séparé de lui, elle n'avait donc rien à dire. Surtout, elle voyait bien qu'il était heureux et voulait que ça dure.

- Tu as bien mangé Parker ? Papa ne travail pas aujourd'hui, il va pouvoir s'occuper de toi !

Le bébé le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus, déjà très expressifs. Ce petit blondinet… C'est fou ce qu'il ressemblait à sa mère, ce qui attristait Addison encore plus. Elle se sentait vide, creuse. Ou alors pleine de remords, à en craquer.

Addison partit travailler. Seule. Alors que Noah avait préparer une journée avec son fils, au parc. Elle s'installa dans la salle de réunion. Ou plutôt, s'écroula sur la pauvre chaise qu'elle trouva en premier. Pete arriva, le sourire aux oreilles.

- Addison, regarde qui est là.

Addison leva à peine la tête. À vrai dire, plus grand chose ne l'intéressait en ce moment. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Naomie entrer, son visage s'illumina.

- Nai ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Écoute, ça fait six mois que je vous évite dans l'ascenseur, et je n'en peux plus. Je suis venue m'excuser.

- Ce n'est pas grave que tu ne travailles plus avec nous. Tu nous manques quand même… Mais nous pourrions continuer à être amies ?

- Ce serait merveilleux. Comment va Charlotte ?

- Beaucoup mieux je dois dire. Elle a emménagé avec Cooper, elle travaille à l'hôpital. Mais elle t'en veut toujours tout de même.

Les deux meilleures amies discutèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elles durent retrouver leurs patientes. La journée se déroula plutôt bien mais à la fin Addison ne tenait plus debout. Alors qu'elle somnolait sur son divan, Cooper entra dans son bureau. Elle sursauta.

- Oh, excuse moi. Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Non, laisse c'est bon…

- Je voulais me confier à quelqu'un qui puisse bien me comprendre…

- Je t'écoute.

- Et bien voilà. J'adore Charlotte. Franchement, je l'aime plus que tout !

- Mais ?

- Mais rien ! C'est juste que… Je suis passé à côté de la vitrine d'un bijoutier. J'ai vu une magnifique bague, et je l'ai acheté.

- Tu comptes la demander en mariage ?

- Je sais pas. Oui ! Enfin, je pense…

- Et bien écoute, si c'est elle que tu aimes, lance toi ! N'aies pas peur.

- Ok. Merci Addison, j'adore parler avec toi.

Cooper sortit du bureau. Addison se leva. Il était grand temps de partir rejoindre sa « famille ». Elle prit l'ascenseur, alla sur le parking. Elle mit cinq minutes avant d'enfin retrouver sa voiture. Elle ne savait même plus où elle l'avait mise. Elle finit donc par démarrer après une sieste rapide de cinq, six minutes. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme au volant.

Addison sortit sa voiture du parking. L'été venait d'arriver et il faisait terriblement chaud. À cette heure, le soleil lui tapait dans les yeux. Addison sentit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à conduire plus longtemps à cause du soleil et de la fatigue accumulée. Elle s'arrêta donc et appela Noah. Malheureusement ce dernier ne répondit pas. Elle attendit trois minutes puis recommença. Il ne répondit toujours pas. Elle essaya le téléphone fixe, même résultat. Addison ne le savait pas, mais Noah n'était pas encore rentré chez eux. Il était passé à l'hôpital avec son fils, rendre visite à des patients et son téléphone mobile n'avait plus du tout de batterie.

Addison savait bien que tous ses amis étaient beaucoup trop occupés pour venir. Violet et Pete s'occupaient du bébé, Charlotte et Cooper étaient au restaurant et Cooper allait faire sa demande. Elle voulut appeler Sam mais se souvint qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec une potentielle petite copine. Elle appela donc Naomie qui ne répondit même pas.

Il n'y avait personne de disponible apparemment. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Addison sentit que cette semaine, déjà bien entamée, n'avait pour le moment été que malchance. Elle sentit tout de même qu'elle avait reprit des forces. Comment Noah faisait-il pour supporter de ne pas dormir le soir ? Et bien c'est certainement parce que lui ne travaille pas toute la journée lorsque son fils est chez lui.

Elle reprit le volant et partit, ce disant que de toute façon la maison n'était pas très loin. Après plusieurs minutes de route, le soleil devenait un peu moins éclatant. Addison rejoignit une longue route écartée un peu de la ville. Afin de sa réveiller un peu, elle alluma la radio.

« This is the end you know

Lady, the plans we had went all wrong

We aint nothing but fight and shout and tears »

Addison aimait tellement cette chanson. Elle sourit d'être tombée dessus par pur hasard dès qu'elle avait allumé la radio.

« We got to a point I cant stand

Ive had it to the limit; I cant be your man

I aint more than a minute away from walking

We cant cry the pain away

We cant find a need to stay

I slowly realized theres nothing on our side »

Son portable sonna, elle commença à le chercher partout. Dans son sac, sur la banquette, dans la poche de sa veste.

« Out of my life, Out of my mind

Out of the tears that we cant deny

We need to swallow all our pride

And leave this mess behind

Out of my head, Out of my bed

Out of the dreams we had, theyre bad

Tell them its me who made you sad

Tell them the fairytale gone bad »

Addison n'était pas seule sur la route. Un jeune homme de 20 ans qui revenait d'un après midi bien arrosé avec des amis, pour fêter la naissance de sa petite fille arrivait en face, de son côté de la route. Lorsqu'Addison se releva, son téléphone portable en main, qui avait arrêté de sonner parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez rapide, le jeune homme, pressé de rentrer chez retrouver sa nouvelle famille, lui ne réalisa même pas qu'il roulait à gauche. Addison n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot, de relâcher un soupir. Les deux voitures se heurtèrent violemment contre un poteau électrique. La voiture d'Addison sortit de la route et fit un tonneau tandis que l'autre se prit le poteau électrique tombé sous le choc.

La route devint soudain calme. La radio s'était éteinte.

Noah s'inquiétait. Addison l'avait appeler plusieurs fois, et lorsqu'il la rappelait, elle ne répondait pas. Que pouvait-elle bien faire à cette heure ?

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, vous voulez connaitre la suite ? xd ^^ Dites moi déjà vous impressions !


	7. Chapter 7

J'avais oublié de le préciser mais la chanson qu'Addison écoute à la radio est : _Fairytale gones bad_ de Sunrise Avenue. C'était une dédicace à ma sœur ( the cranzy angel ) qui adore cette chanson ^^

Autrement, bonne lecture !

**

Noah Barnes fut appelé à l'hôpital en urgences. Malheureusement son fils Parker était avec lui et il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, il décida donc d'aller demander à Sam son aide. Ce dernier fut un peu surprit de voir surgir Noah devant chez lui mais accepta. Noah arriva très rapidement à l'hôpital. Charlotte King vint à sa rencontre en courant.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Excusez moi, j'ai dû trouver quelqu'un pour garder mon fils. Je ne suis pas de garde vous savez donc…

- Je sais ! Mais je vais avoir besoin de vous. Il y a eu un grave accident de voiture. Deux voitures se sont percutées violement. Nous ne connaissons pas encore l'identité des conducteurs, à priori ils étaient seuls dans leur voiture. L'un deux devait roulait beaucoup trop vite apparemment.

- Bien. Je reste ici pour quand ils arriveront.

- Oui et préparez un bloc opératoire.

- Très bien.

Deux ambulances étaient venues le plus rapidement possible. Un grand nombre de personne s'était mobilisé pour leur venir en aide. Il déplacèrent le poteau électrique et réussirent en découpant la voiture à sortir l'homme. Il avait apparemment été un peu électrocuté mais il semblait encore en vie. Son état était malheureusement bien critique. Son abdomen avait été sérieusement enfoncé. Une première ambulance partit donc en direction de l'hôpital.

Les secours étaient en grand nombre autour de la voiture de la jeune femme inconsciente. Elle avait la tête à l'envers et d'importants débris métalliques dans le ventre ainsi que de gros morceaux du part brise.

L'ambulance avec l'homme arriva à l'hôpital et on le confia tout de suite à Noah qui le fit entrer au bloc. Malheureusement l'état de l'homme était critique, mais Noah voulut essayer par tous les moyens de le sauver.

Pendant ce temps les secouristes essayer de sortir Addison de sa voiture sans endommager ses blessures. On découpa un maximum la ferraille cabossée et on réussit à sortir la jeune femme après une bonne heure où les hommes devaient se concerter.

- Dégagez !

Noah essayait pour la sixième fois. C'était terminé. Le jeune homme était parti. Et il n'avait rien put faire.

- Heure du décès 20h45.

Il sortit du bloc, retira son callot, mit ses gants à la poubelle. Un collège vint le prévenir que la famille du patient était là. Une femme avec un nouveau né. « Mon dieu, ils venaient juste de fondre une famille et je vais devoir leur dire que leur bonheur vient de disparaître. Je déteste annoncer la mort de mes patients au près de leur famille ».

On attrapa Addison puis on l'allongea sur un brancard. On courut le plus vite possible vers l'ambulance. Deux hommes s'efforçaient de courir tout en maintenant appuyées des compresses sur son estomac afin qu'elle ne perde pas plus de sang. On prit enfin la route. Les hommes restés dans l'ambulance aux côté d'Addie s'affolaient, tentant de la maintenir en vie.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, de nombreux médecins furent bipés. Dont Noah qui n'arriva pas immédiatement, trop occupé à essayer de joindre Addison. Il lui laissa finalement un énième message pour prévenir qu'il rentrerait tard parce qu'un patient arrivait. Que ça l'ennuyait de rester à l'hôpital, qu'il préférait être avec elle mais qu'il devait faire son travail.

Les ambulanciers avaient trouvé le portable d'Addison dans sa main, qu'elle serrait ce qui leur indiqua qu'elle était toujours en vie. Les collègues de Noah avaient vu lorsqu'il avait essayé d'appeler mais n'avait pas répondu en voyant affiché son nom sur l'écran. Ils avaient immédiatement compris que Noah Barnes et Addison Montgomery étaient en couple. Charlotte King arriva précipitamment. Lorsqu'elle vit Addison allongée sur le brancard, elle laissa échapper un petit cri. Voir Addison Montgomery, la femme médecin la plus forte qu'elle connaissait dans cet état la fit pleurer bien qu'elle voulut rester professionnelle. C'était trop dur.

- Est-elle encore en vie ?

- À moitié...

- Noah est-il au courant ?

- Pas encore, nous l'avons bipé mais il n'est pas encore arrivé.

C'est à ce moment là que Noah arriva, complètement serein. Un peu stressé tout de même de voir qu'on l'entendait. Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il était sur le point de vivre le moment le plus dur de sa vie. Pour l'instant...

- Excusez moi les gars, je passais un coup de fil.

- Non Noah. C'est nous qui sommes désolés.

- Bah pourquoi ?

Il s'approcha de plus en plus de ses collègues et du brancard. Il sentait que tout le monde le regardait. Il ne comprenait rien. Il avait l'impression de marcher d'un pas lourd et lent. Puis lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant le patient il crut en voyant ces cheveux roux, ce nez, ces oreilles et ces lèvres qu'il avait tant embrassées, autour du tuyau d'un appareil respiratoire, qu'il faisait un rêve. Mais ce bruit angoissant annonçant une forte chute de tension le fit revenir à la réalité. On apporta un chariot de défibrillateur. Noah ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que le bruit cessa. Il interrogea un collègue du regard. Ces larmes devant ses yeux l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était blanc, complètement livide. Mais il voulait qu'on lui explique tout ce qui s'était passé. Aucun médecin ici ne connaissait vraiment Noah. Il était quelqu'un de très discret mais qui faisait tout de même un excellent travail. Ce fut Charlotte qui se décida à tout lui expliquer calmement.

- Addison a eût un accident de voiture. Elle devait apparemment regarder son téléphone portable. L'homme que vous avez opéré tout à l'heure avait but. Il est arrivé à grande vitesse et les deux voitures se sont rentrées dedans. Il semblerait qu'Addie ait plusieurs côtés cassées et surtout, et c'est là le plus inquiétant, des débris de métal et de ver dans son ventre. Elle a également le poigner droit cassé mais c'est le moins grave. Quoi que... Ses os sont en morceaux...

Noah craqua complètement. Il pleurait plus que jamais. Il tomba de vertige mais se retint au bras de Charlotte puis se releva aussitôt pour tenir la tête d'Addison entre ses bras et embrasser des cheveux. Puis il regarda ses collègues et essaya ses larmes, inefficacement. Ses yeux s'en recouvraient à chaque fois.

- Emmenez-la tout de suite au bloc, je vais me préparer.

Les médecins regardèrent tous Noah avait étonnement. Mais non, il semblait très sérieux. Charlotte fut de nouveau la seule à oser prendre la parole.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'opérer.

- Bien sûr que si je peux. Pas tout seul mais avec quelque collègue, nous pouvons très bien la sauver.

- Non, vous n'êtes pas en état. De plus, un médecin ne doit en aucun cas se charger d'un cas si personnel.

Noah attrapa la main d'Addison et ne la lâcha plus. S'il ne pouvait pas opérer il voulait au moins rester à ses côtés et lui tenir la main. On finit par accepter mais jura que s'il empêchait les chirurgiens de travailler il devrait sortir.

Ainsi on endormit Addison, bien qu'elle ne soit pas consciente. Puis on commença à inciser atour des débris rentrés le plus profondément. S'appliquant. Noah avait voulut que ce soit le docteur John Volta qui s'occupe d'elle. Il avait confiance en lui. Il le savait appliqué, concentré, prêt à tout, précis, détendu lorsqu'il travaillait. Il serrait toujours fermement la main froide d'Addison. La caressant, essayant de la refroidir. Il frotta bien chaque doigt. S'arrêtant plus spécialement sur cet annulaire sur lequel il aurait aimé voir une alliance. Son nom gravé à l'intérieur, avec la date de leur union. Puis il l'entoura de ses mains chaudes. Ses yeux fixaient à présent le visage blanc d'Addison. Son regard éteint, dépourvu de toute expression. Pas de sourire. Pas de grimace. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Si elle avait mal. Si elle entendait ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Si elle avait froid. Si elle avait peur.

Charlotte King entra dans le bloc. Elle venait de prévenir tous les amis d'Addison ainsi que Morgane pour qu'elle aille chercher Parker chez Sam le lendemain. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Noah. Ce dernier sentait à peine cette petite chaleur sur son corps devenu aussi froid que celui d'Addison. Il continuait de la regarder.

Sam devenait fou. Obligé de rester chez lui, à surveiller un bébé qui n'était pas le sien alors que son amie était en train de se battre, entre la vie et la mort. Il avait prévenu Naomie qui avait tout de suite accourut à l'hôpital. Charlotte King avait prévenu Cooper qui les avait par la suite appelé. Ils y étaient tous, excepté lui. Il voulait se rendre utile. Les médecins avaient certainement dû prévenir les parents d'Addison en voyant leur numéro sur son portable. Mais il y avait quelqu'un qu'il devait appeler. Mais il ne savait pas qui. Il y avait même deux personnes qu'il voulait prévenir. Il le savait. Il en était certain. D'autres n'avaient pas encore été prévenues et le mériteraient. Le bébé se mit à pleurer. Sam grogna. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de faire ça. Il prit le bébé dans ses bras, le calma. Il repensa alors à Addison et Noah. Il ne jugeait pas Addie de sortir avec l'ex-mari d'une de ses patientes. Mais il était vrai qu'elle avait eut pas mal d'expériences en ce qui concerne l'adultère, lorsqu'elle était avec Derek. « Derek ! » Et aussi… « Mark ». Voilà les deux personnes qu'il avait oublié de prévenir. Heureusement, il avait conservé le numéro de Derek. Il l'appela alors sans perdre de temps, même s'il était tard.

Derek fut réveillé par son téléphone. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et se retourna sous sa couette. Meredith, à côté de lui se réveilla à son tour et poussa Derek pour qu'il décroche. Il finit par se redresser et prit son mobile.

- Mouais ?

- Derek ? Je te réveilles ?

- Mouais.

- C'est Sam.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure ? T'es fou ?

- J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

- Et ça peut pas attendre demain ?

- Non !

- Bon bah dépêche toi alors…

- Et bien voilà. Je pense que tu devrais savoir qu'Addison a eut un grave accident de voiture…

Soudain, Derek se redressa brusquement, faisant sursauter Meredith qui venait à peine de se rendormir.

- Et elle est …

- Non, mais elle pourrait. Cela fait déjà trois heures qu'elle est au bloc.

- Mon dieu…

- Je voulais te le dire. Et puis tu le diras à Mark aussi. Je pense qu'il aimerait le savoir. En fait, dis le à tous ceux qui aimaient Addison lorsqu'elle travaillait avec vous.

Cela faisait déjà 4 longues heures que Noah tenait fermement la main d'Addison. Pendant tout ce temps il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Il était terriblement fatigué mais ne dormirait pas avant d'être sûr qu'Addison aille bien. Mais alors que tout était si calme, le chirurgien retira doucement le plus gros morceau de métal enfoncé le plus profondément. Alors qu'il tirait un peu plus pour le sortir complètement le cœur d'Addison s'arrêta de battre brusquement et elle se mit à saigner abondamment. Noah se leva brusquement, lâcha la main d'Addison et lui fit un massage cardiaque. Elle ne devait pas le laisser seul. Il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui pour l'éternité.

Ce cœur ne repartait toujours pas. Les médecins pressèrent ses plaies pour qu'elles arrêtent de saigner et on apporta une nouvelle poche de sang. Noah ne voulait pas perdre espoir, il était épuisé mais continuerait jusqu'à ce que son cœur reparte. Il voyait que ses collègues autour de lui le fixaient. Comme si ils le laissaient faire tout en sachant que cela ne servait à rien. Et c'était cette attitude que Noah redoutait plus que tout.

- Apportez moi des défibrillateurs bordel ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!

Charlotte King ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi ses collègues ne voulaient pas continuer. Montgomery était une dure à cuire. Elle apporta les défibrillateurs, Noah s'en empara rapidement comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière chose qui puisse sauver Addison.

- Dégagez !

Toujours rien… Addison n'était toujours pas de retour parmi eux. Mais il voulait persévérer.

- Dégagez.

Toujours rien. Noah recommença encore trois fois. Charlotte s'approcha de lui, commença doucement à lui reprendre les défibrillateurs mais Noah refusa.

- Noah, vous devez arrêter. C'est fini… Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions.

Noah recommença encore une fois, feintant d'être sourd, parce qu'il n'avait au fond pas envi d'entendre la vérité.

- Dégagez !

Le cœur d'Addison se remit à battre doucement. Alors sans plus attendre, en y voyant une faible lueur d'espoir, Noah frappa un grand coup de son poing et alors le cœur d'Addison se remit à battre normalement. Noah recommença enfin à respirer, comme si pendant tout ce temps son cœurs à lui aussi et ses poumons avaient cessé de fonctionner. Il essuya la sueur sur son front. Le chirurgien put alors faire ses points de suture et on emmena Addison en salle de repos. Noah s'écroula sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Addison, Charlotte s'approcha de lui. Il releva la tête pour regarder Addison, lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir forcé ?

- Nous pensions que c'était terminé.

- Mais ça ne l'était pas. Elle avait encore une chance ! Vous vous rendez compte le nombre de personnes qui sont mortes alors qu'on aurait peut être pu les sauver ?

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que le problème se pose. Nous aurions pu continuer, forcer. Et nous aurions pu faire de même avec n'importe quel patient. Mais lorsque le cœur du patient s'est arrêté depuis longtemps, il ne peut plus repartir. Pour Addison c'était vraiment la limite. Mais vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

Toute la petite troupe d'Oceanside arriva dans la chambre d'Addison. Pete adressa un sourire à Noah et lui demanda s'il allait mieux. Noah ne répondit rien. Il commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées. Rester 5 heures à genoux et 1 heure debout au bloc opératoire était bien fatigant. Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte. Soudain il fut réveillé par des faibles plaintes. Il se leva brusquement, manquant faire tomber sa chaise. Addison venait d'ouvrir les yeux et elle semblait avoir mal. Elle essayait de parler.

- Chut. Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Tout va bien.

Noah se tourna vers Sam et lui demanda si on avait donné assez de morphine à Addison. En voyant comme elle se tordait de douleur et décida de lui en redonner une ampoule. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa doucement les cheveux d'Addison. Elle était encore bien blanche et froide mais elle était en vie et c'était l'essentiel. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne souffrait pas trop. Il avait faillit la perdre. Il l'avait même perdu pendant presque une heure. Elle semblait très fatiguée, Noah embrassa son front et tous les amis d'Addison l'embrassèrent à leur tour avant de quitter la pièce. Noah s'allongea à côté d'Addison en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal et l'entoura de ses bras. Ils s'endormirent ainsi et l'infirmière qui arriva ensuite ne chercha pas à les déranger.

* * *

J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit terrible ? je suis un peu déçue de mon travail, bon après c'est sûr qu'on aime pas souvent relire ce qu'on a écrit. Mais qu'en pensez vous ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire n'est pas prête d'être terminée.

Le 19 c'est mon anniversaire, alors un petit commentaire ou même deux ( vous pouvez si vous postez hors compte ) ce serait sympa ^^ Et même trois si vous le souhaitez ^^ `

**Seccotine-Charlotte.B.**


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires =) Et aussi merci à ceux qui m'ont souhaité un joyeux anniversaire ( même avec 12 jours de retard xd ) Je parts bientôt en vacances pendant un bon bout de temps, alors je me dépêche d'en poster un suivant.

allez, bonne lecture, il y aura je pense plus d'action dans le chapitre suivant.

* * *

Noah ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit. Il faisait beaucoup trop attention à ce qu'Addison aille bien. Il ne la lâchait pas, pour sentir si elle respirait bien et si son cœur battait toujours. Il la serrait fort comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe. Et également, il pleura silencieusement, se disant que cet accident était peut être de sa faute. Il avait essayé de l'appeler avant. Elle avait certainement voulu décrocher lorsqu'il avait appelé. Vers sept heures du matin, il sentit Addison bougeait. Il ouvrit les yeux. Ceux bleus azure d'Addison étaient déjà bien ouverts.

- Tu vas bien ma chérie ?

- Mes cicatrices me tirent. Et mes côtes cassées me font horriblement mal. En plus quand j'essaie de dormir, je ne sais pas comment mettre mon bras de façon à ce que mon poignet ne fasse pas mal lui aussi…

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'y peux rien tu sais.

- Si j'y peux quelque chose.

Addison se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réponse.

- Si je ne t'avais pas appelé…

- Noah ! Je n'aurais jamais dû prendre mon téléphone au volant de toute façon. J'avais essayé de t'appeler avant parce que je savais que je n'étais pas en état de conduire, mais tu ne répondais pas… J'ai essayé tout le monde. Personne n'a répondu.

- J'aurais dû prendre mon téléphone avec moi. Recharger la batterie. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai… J'ai faillit te tuer.

Addison lui sourit avec beaucoup de tendresse et l'embrassa doucement. Mais il semblait y avoir une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Ce sourire dissimulait une certaines culpabilité. Noah l'avait remarqué. À l'instant même où il avait ouvert les yeux.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises bon sang. C'était un pur hasard. Un vilain hasard c'est sûr mais un hasard. Toi, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… Tu n'as tué personne, toi…

- Pourquoi tu dis « toi » ? Tu penses que tu as tué cet homme ?

- Mais ouvre les yeux putain ! J'ai survécu et pas lui ! Je cherchais mon téléphone, je ne regardais pas la route. Oui, je l'ai tué !

Noah n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Addison culpabiliserait là dessus. Il pensait que les choses avaient été claires au sujet de l'accident. Ils auraient effectivement dû faire attention à la route tous les deux, mais c'est le jeune homme qui avait bu, qui roulait trop vite, et qui s'est soudainement déporté à gauche.

- Peut être, mais si ça n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait pu être moi. S'il n'y avait eut personne de l'autre côté de la route, il ne serait pas mort.

- Mais tu n'en sais rien bon sang ! Il aurait pu sortir de la route et faire un tonneau, exactement comme toi ! Et il n'avait pas à conduire en état d'ivresse.

- Et bien je n'aurais jamais dû prendre le volant alors que j'étais fatiguée.

- Et pourquoi étais-tu fatiguée ?

Il y eut soudain un grand blanc de la petite chambre d'hôpital. On pouvait à présent entendre les chariots de médicaments que les infirmière faisaient rouler dans les couloirs. Mais Noah ne voulait plus qu'il y ait de silence entre eux, il voulait du dialogue. Comme dans n'importe quel couple.

- Addison ?!

- Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Addie ne pouvait pas expliquer à Noah qu'elle était fatiguée à cause de son fils. C'était insensé et injuste de remettre la faute sur le dos d'un bébé dont elle avait certainement gâché la vie.

- Addison pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ?

- J'avais juste très mal dormi. Rien de plus.

- Et pourquoi ?

Encore une fois, Addison ne répondit pas. Et alors que Noah allait hausser la voix, la porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière rentra.

- Bonjour docteur Montgomery.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour docteur Barnes.

- Bonjour…

Il va être l'heure de faire une petite toilette. Je peux m'en charger, à moins que vous vous en occupiez docteur Barnes.

- C'est bon je peux le faire. Merci Marina.

L'infirmière sourit. Noah Barnes était l'un des seuls médecins à retenir le nom des infirmières. Elle lui laissa donc une éponge et une bassine d'eau puis sortit. Noah sourit à Addison.

- Allez, c'est l'heure de la toilette.

Addison marmonna des plaintes inaudibles. Noah descendit du lit, baissa la couverture, défit le nœud qui retenait la chemise de nuit d'Addison. Puis il prit l'éponge et commença à la nettoyer. Il passa le plus doucement possible sur ses cicatrices encore tendues par les fils. Addison comprit pourquoi Kévin n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle le lavait mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas le faire toute seule. Elle avait en effet l'impression d'être un boulet à qui Noah devait faire sa toilette. Un peu comme à son bébé. Mais Noah le fit avec tellement de gentillesse et de douceur qu'elle finit par se détendre un peu. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il passa l'éponge dans son dos. Elle apprécia particulièrement sa façon de passer tendrement l'éponge le long de ses jambes. Ces jambes fatiguées. Pleines d'hématomes. Puis, il lui massa gentiment le bas du dos, le haut ne pouvant être atteint à cause des bandes autour de ses côtes cassées.

- Je crois qu'un kiné va venir te voir cet après midi.

Le portable de Noah sonna. Il le prit dans sa poche et fit une petite grimace en voyant le nom affiché sur l'écran. Addison l'interrogea du regard.

- Morgane.

- Bah décroche.

- Allô.

Morgane voulait juste le prévenir qu'elle était passée prendre Parker chez Sam au cas où ça l'intéresserait. Elle demanda tout de même si Addison allait bien, ce qui rassura Noah. Elle ne la détestait pas tellement alors.

- Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi.

Il la rhabilla et remonta sa couverture. Lui embrassa le front. Marina, la jeune infirmière brune apporta un plateau repas à Addison. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle le posa devant elle.

- Vous devez manger docteur. Pour prendre des forces. Vous le savez très bien…

- Peut être, mais je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant.

Noah ouvrit le yaourt d'Addison, et en prit une cuillerée qu'il approcha de la bouche d'Addison, qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'ouvrir. Il fit un signe à l'infirmière pour lui dire qu'il s'en occupait et tenta une nouvelle fois d'en faire manger à Addison.

- Arrête, j'ai pas faim je te dis. Surtout un yaourt, ça va me faire vomir…

À ce moment là, on frappa à la porte. Noah l'ouvrit et trouva un groupe de personnes derrière la porte. Ils semblaient tous très inquiets. L'un d'eux, un musclé, grand, qui semblait se prendre pour un dieu poussa Noah, il fut suivi des autres. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. On n'entrait pas dans une chambre comme ça. Surtout sans dire un mot

- Vous n'avez rien à faire là !

Puis, il vit qu'Addison avait l'air très étonnée et à la fois très heureuse de les voir. Noah, resté devant la porte, se la prit lorsqu'une autre personne entra, un grand homme noir, assez vieux qui partit rejoindre le soit disant dieu et le type au brushing impeccable. Il y avait une jeune femme brune également avec eux.

- Callie, Mark, Derek. Oh, et Richard ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Sam à prévenu Der que tu avais eut un accident, ma beauté.

Noah fonça les sourcils. Comment cet idiot pouvait-il se permettre d'appeler Addie « MA beauté » ? D'ailleurs elle n'était pas à lui. Et voilà que monsieur Brushing soulève sa chemise de nuit pour voir ses cicatrices, et qu'il lui touche le ventre ! Et l'autre kéké se croit obligé de faire pareil. Ils n'ont pas le droit de voir la petite culotte d'Addison ! Noah en avait assez de paraître invisible, personne n'avait demandé à Addison qui il était. Si ! Il semblerait que cette Callie s'intéresse à lui.

Elle s'approcha de Noah et lui serra la main.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Calliope Toress, j'étais une collègue d'Addison.

Le vieux s'intéressa à son tour à lui.

- Excusez-nous. C'est très mal poli d'entrer comme ça, sans vous dire un mot. Les garçons vous n'avez pas honte ? Je m'appelle Richard Webber, je suis le chef de chirurgie de l'ancien hôpital où Addison travaillait. C'est moi aussi qui lui a tout apprit l'hors de ses études…

- Moi c'est Derek Sheperd, l'ex-mari d'Addison.

Alors c'était lui, le fameux Derek. Il était exactement comme il se l'était imaginé. Mais qui était l'autre qui draguait à peine Addison ? Il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Mark la regarda et après une seconde de répit, il lui serra.

- Euh moi c'est Mark Sloan. Euh… L'ex-amant d'Addison.

- Euh enchanté.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Addison donna une tape sur la tête de Mark avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait.

- Je vous présente Noah Barnes. C'est mon… Petit ami.

Les quatre médecins du Seattle Grace hospital se tournèrent en même temps vers Noah, les yeux écarquillés. Noah les trouvait vraiment stupides. Ils pensaient qu'il était là pour quoi ?! Se prendre des portes en pleine face ? Faire le secrétaire ? La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant et le kinésithérapeute entra, épargnant ainsi à Noah une longue discussion et un interrogatoire avec les exs d'Addison.

- Bonjour docteur Montgomery. Il y a du monde ici dis donc.

- Des amis chirurgiens qui viennent de Seattle.

Et de nouveau ont fit les présentations. Mais les cinq chirurgiens durent laisser Addison toute seule avec son médecin. Il s'appelait James Hopkins. Il était très grand, très jeune et très séduisant. Addison discuta beaucoup avec lui pendant la consultation et apprit qu'il avait déjà une fille de trois ans qui s'appelait Lucie. Et c'est à ce moment-ci que James posa la question tabou.

- Et vous, vous en avez des enfants ?

- Non…

- Et bien peut être que le docteur Barnes en voudra.

- Peut être…

Addison y avait évidemment déjà pensé. Mais Noah avait déjà un enfant. Il en était fou. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Et elle aurait du mal à en avoir un. Elle avait bien vu comme les problèmes d'enfants avaient posé problème dans son couple avec Morgane et elle ne voulait pas que la même chose se produise entre eux.

James était assez inquiet quant à l'état physique d'Addison. Il pensait qu'elle avait eut durant l'accident, un choque dans la colonne vertébrale parce qu'elle avait du mal à bouger les jambes toute seule. Elle pouvait bouger les orteils. Mais ne parvenait qu'a fléchir très légèrement ses genoux et soulever une de ses jambes était devenu un exercice très épuisant et douloureux. Il lui massa le dos de ses mains expertes. Pour ce qui était de ses 5 côtes et de son poignet cassés, c'était l'affaire du chirurgien orthopédique. Cette pauvre femme n'avait vraiment pas eut de chance. Plus de chance que l'autre conducteur qui n'avait pas survécu mais pas tellement de chance quand même.

Après sa consultation, Noah revint voir Addison. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la chambre dont la porte était restée entre ouverte, un entendit Addison pleurer. Callie était assise à côté d'elle.

- Je pensais que j'allais être heureuse mais je ne le serai jamais. Je peux déménager n'importe où, je suis sûr que dieu ne m'aime pas…

- Ne dis pas ça Addison. Tu as tout pour être heureuse. Enfin, oui, pas en ce moment. Mais tu vas guérir car tu es une battante et après ça tu vivras heureuse avec ton petit Noah. Vous, vous marierez, vous aurez des enfants.

- Enfin Callie, ne dis pas de bêtises ! Avec mon poignet il me faudra des mois avant de pouvoir retravailler. Oceanside à besoin de moi. Mes patientes ont besoin de moi ! Et comment pourrais-je avoir des enfants ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

Noah, qui entendait absolument tout, eut alors un pincement au cœur. Il avait rêvé d'avoir avec Addison la famille qu'il n'aurait jamais put avoir avec Morgane. Addison était malheureuse, et c'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû faire attention à elle. Il aurait dû remarquer qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Mais il était tellement excité pas l'arrivée de son Parker qu'il l'oubliait complétement. Une fois de plus, il avait tout raté.

Se fut au tour de Noah de pleurer à présent. Il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Mark Sloan, en train de boire un soda. Il le fixait méchamment.

- Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'Addie fait avec toi ? Tu m'as l'air bien louche en plus. Vous deux, de toute façon ça ne dura jamais.

* * *

Bon ok c'est un peu pessimiste mais bon =) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Le prochain sera bien riche en émotion. J'essaierai de le publier avant mon départ au Danemark. Merci de votre fidélité, à très bientôt !!!


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà, demain je parts pour le Danemark, je poste donc ce chapitre, juste avant de partir, tout en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Surtout, continuez à laisser des commentaires sinon je ne suis pas sûr qu'on liste et qu'on apprécie cette histoire pour laquelle je dois utiliser toute mon imagination ( pas toujours si débordante ). Merci pour ceux qui me laissent régulièrement des commentaires, et pour ceux qui lisent sans en laisser ( je sais qu'il y en a ^^ ) soyez sympa ! Il suffit d'appuyer sur le cadre vert à la fin des chapitres, je pense que ça ne demande pas tellement de temps.

Bonne lecture, et je reviendrai avec un chapitre encore plus riche en événements.

* * *

Les deux hommes se regardaient fixement dans les yeux. Ils faisaient semblant de ne pas avoir peur l'un de l'autre, mais en réalité ils étaient tous les deux très inquiets. La phrase que Mark venait de prononcer résonnait encore dans la tête de Noah. « Addison et toi ça ne dura pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec elle ? ». Il voulait remettre cet abruti à sa place. Il devait certainement être encore amoureux d'Addison mais il devait savoir qu'elle était pas pour lui. Et ce, pour toujours.

- Je suis avec elle parce que je l'aime et parce qu'elle m'aime.

- N'importe quoi. Addison Montgomery n'aime personne. J'ai pensé pendant des mois qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi mais c'était faux. Elle en a juste eut pour Derek, et on voit que ça ne les a pas aidé…

- Oui mais moi elle m'aime. Elle me l'a dit.

- Ah oui ? Je ne te crois même pas… Ou alors pour ne pas te faire de la peine lorsque tu lui as dit que tu étais fou amoureux d'elle. Elle a dû avoir pitié. Comme en voyant un toutou écrasé sur le bord de la route. D'ailleurs t'en as la gueule.

Noah agrippa Mark par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Mark Sloan rigolait mais en réalité il était très anxieux parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ses propres paroles.

- Ce n'est parce que tu es triste qu'Addison t'ait quitté que tu dois penser qu'elle a pitié de tout le monde, comme elle l'a eut avec toi.

- Petit con. Je l'a connais depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi.

- Ah oui ? Tu ne prenais même pas de ses nouvelles. Tu ne l'appelles jamais. Tu viens juste ici parce que tu pensais qu'elle allait mourir et tu culpabilises de ne pas t'être assez intéressé à elle. Tu t'en serais voulu à mort si elle était partie sans que tu ne sois là.

De nouveau Mark ricana. Mais c'était encore une fois pour cacher son terrible mal-être. Noah venait de dire exactement, aux mots près, ce qu'il ressentait. Comment savait-il cela ? Cet homme était décidément bien étrange. Mais il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose de fort à répliquer.

- Tu es bien pire que moi ! Addison allait mal, elle était fatiguée, ce qui confirme que votre relation ne lui apporte rien de bon, et tu n'as rien remarqué. Et maintenant c'est toi qui culpabilises.

Noah ne savait plus quoi répondre. Mark Sloan venait de dire l'entière vérité. Il l'avait touché là où ça faisait le plus de mal. Il le lâcha et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre d'Addison mais Mark l'attrapa par le bras et l'en éloigna.

- Ne va surtout pas embêter Addie. Le fait de te voir la rendra encore plus malade. En plus, tu dis que tu l'aimes mais tu n'as jamais rien fait pour elle. Tu ne lui as apporté que du malheur. Elle n'a pas eut de chance de tomber sur toi. Tu n'as pas de réels sentiments pour elle. Tu voulais juste la mettre dans ton lit, c'est ça ?

- Oh ça va toi ! Qui a couché avec elle alors qu'elle était la femme de son meilleur ami ? Et qui en plus l'a trompée après ça et lui a reproché d'avoir avorté de son bébé alors que nous savons tous que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre ?

Cette fois-ci, Mark devint fou de rage, il se rua sur Noah, le poussa à terre et commença à le couvrir de coups de poings.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas salaud. Surtout que j'ai appris que tu avais un gosse ! Tu l'aimes plus qu'Addie !

Mark frappa Noah en pleine tête, de toutes ses forces. Callie, qui avait entendu du bruit sortit de la chambre et en les voyant ainsi appela Derek et Richard qui étaient en train de se faire charmer par Charlotte King – enfin, surtout Derek – pour les avoir- l'avoir - dans son hôpital. Ils arrivèrent, suivis de Charlotte. Noah semblait à moitié inconscient. Mais alors que Mark se relevait, il s'empara de ses jambes et ce fut lui qui se plaça en position de force et qui le rua de coups.

- Tu dis que j'ai fait du mal à Addie connard, mais c'est toi qui lui en a fait. Je l'ai toujours protégée. J'ai même quitté ma femme pour elle et j'ai tout fait pour lui sauver la vie.

Derek s'approcha d'eux, très peu rassuré, après que Richard l'ait poussé, préférant qu'un jeune s'en mêle plutôt que lui. Charlotte King essaya de leur faire comprendre qu'il était strictement interdit d'avoir un tel comportement de cet hôpital, surtout venant de Noah qui était un employé et qui en plus se battait en tenue de travail, durant ses heures de garde, mais on ne semblait pas l'écouter. Richard supplia Mark de faire attention à ne pas abimer ses mains et en dit autan à Derek, qu'il avait envoyé au combat forcé.

Derek ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Sauter dans le tas ?

- Richard, je dois faire quoi au juste ?

- Attrape en un et plaque le à terre.

- Oui mais lequel ?

- Et bien Noah, c'est celui qui est au dessus. Ah ? Non, c'est Mark maintenant. Il était vraiment obligé d'arracher la chemise de Noah ? Il lui morde l'oreille, c'était vraiment utile ?

Derek après avoir fait au moins cinq signes de croix, se jeta dans le tas et fut immédiatement éjecté par Mark. Noah en profita pour donner un grand coup de genoux dans l'entre jambe de Sloan. Ce dernier tomba par terre et Noah put se relever. Mais sa tête tournait tellement après tous ces coups, qu'il retomba… Sur Derek qui était par terre comme une pâte à tarte. Callie entendit qu'Addison l'appelait, elle entra donc sans attendre dans sa chambre.

- Callie, qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ?

- Rien du tout.

- Sûre ?

Callie jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors. Richard et Charlotte attendait d'être sûrs que les trois hommes d'Addison Montgomery étaient bien hors service avant de s'aventurer dans la zone de danger.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien.

Addison n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincue. Elle le fut encore moins lorsque Noah entra dans la chambre, en manquant de s'écrouler par terre, et en zigzagant.

- Chéri, ça va ?

- Ton abruti d'ex amant, vient de me casser la gueule, mais je me suis bien défendu !

- Quoi ?

Callie expliqua à Addison ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Addison n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle pensait que Mark avait " évolué " de l'état de bête.

- Mais pourquoi est-il allé te dire des choses pareilles ?

- Parce qu'il est encore amoureux de toi !

Addison resta paralysée. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Mark ne l'aimait pas puisqu'il avait couché avec une fille durant leur pacte. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit… Richard et Derek entrèrent.

- Comment va Mark ?

- Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il a un sérieux problème avec Noah.

Richard et Derek allèrent à la rencontre de Mark, Noah dû partir lui aussi parce qu'on l'avait bipé. Callie regardait Addison d'un air amusé.

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'es tapé le neurochirurgien, ensuite le chirurgien plasticien, et après le chirurgien cardio. Chapeau Addison.

Les amis d'Addison durent prendre l'avion pour retourner au Seattle Grace hospital. Charlotte King expliqua bien clairement à Addison et Noah qu'elle ne voulait pas que cet hôpital se transforme en celui de Richard Webber. L'état d'Addison semblait s'améliorer un peu mais elle était encore très faible et ne pouvait marcher. Ses côtés cassées lui faisaient toujours atrocement mal, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. C'est pour quoi on préféra qu'elle garde un appareil respiratoire pour un bon moment. Un samedi matin, Noah arriva dans la chambre d'Addison, elle semblait de mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Je m'ennuis. Et ça fait des siècles que je ne suis pas sortie dehors.

- Et bien je vais t'emmener faire un tour avec moi.

Noah lui enfila rapidement un short et un gilet, afin qu'elle soit un peu plus vêtue, puis apporta un fauteuil roulant. Comme Addison n'arrivait pas à se lever de son lit, il la prit dans ses bras et l'installa sur le fauteuil. Puis ils prirent l'ascenseur. Charlotte King retint la porte pour entrer à son tour. Elle leur offrit un gentil sourire. Addison et elle s'entendaient de plus en plus, elles devenaient amies. Charlotte commençait aussi à très bien s'entendre avec Noah.

- Alors Addison ? Vous… Tu vas mieux ?

- Un peu. Même si je suis shootée à mort et que j'ai pourtant toujours mal…

- Se casser les côtes, c'est toujours extrêmement douloureux, quoi qu'on fasse.

Noah emmena Addison faire un petit tour dehors. Beaucoup de patients se promenaient en déambulateur et en fauteuil roulant. Ils allèrent sous un arbre, où Noah put s'asseoir sur un banc. Il regarda Addison. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes

- Addie, ça ne va pas ?

Elle répondit négativement d'un signe de tête. Elle en avait marre d'être à l'hôpital, sans pouvoir travailler. Elle avait l'impression de gêner Noah. De lui avoir gâché la vie depuis la première fois où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Mais il était tellement doux avec elle. Tellement amoureux. Elle ne le méritait pas… Une fois encore, il la prit dans ses bras, la couvrit de baisers. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par ses lèvres, s'entend son souffle chaud, ses doigts qui lui caressaient le bas du dos. Elle s'évadait, dans un autre monde, oubliant tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Il n'y avait que lui et ses lèvres, sa langue, ses mains… Elle n'avait jamais ressentit cela en embrassant quelqu'un avant. C'est pourquoi elle savait que Noah était le bon.

Noah mit fin à leur baiser, parce qu'il sentait qu'Addison avait du mal à respirer. Sa respiration était en train de devenir très rapide et bruyante.

- Mon cœur, est-ce que ça va ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Remets quand même ces fichus tubes dans ton nez !

Noah déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez d'Addison, puis en relevant la tête, remarqua que deux hommes les regardaient, de loin. L'un était assez âgé, et possédait une multitude de cheveux blancs, très épais. L'autre avait juste l'air un peu plus vieux qu'Addison. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent quelque mots. Ils ne bougeaient pas.

- Noah, tu as un problèmes ?

- Les types là bas, j'ai l'impression qu'ils nous regardent.

Addison regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait et elle sursauta.

- Oh mon dieu !

- Quoi ? Tu les connais ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore des membres de ta famille qui vont me détester ?

- D'accord, je ne te le dis pas.

Addison offrit un grand sourire à Archer, tandis que son père faisait la tête, comme si ça le gênait de se trouver ici. Elle fit signe à Archer d'approcher. Il arriva, suivi de loin par leur paternel. Il serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

- J'avais tellement peur pour toi ma petite sœur adorée. Bizzie est restée à la maison, mais j'ai réussit à convaincre papa de venir.

Archer se tourna vers Noah et s'efforça de lui serrer la main.

- Noah Barnes.

- Archer Montgomery. Le frère d'Addison. Et vous êtes donc, le petit copain d'Addison ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça.

- Celui qui remplace le flic.

- Pardon ?

Addison donna un coup de coude à son frère puis, adressa un sourire timide à son père.

- Bonjour Bob.

- Comment vas-tu ma petite Addie ?

- Et bien... ça pourrait aller mieux mais ça a déjà été pire.

Bobby Montgomery hésita quelques secondes, puis serra finalement sa fille dans ses bras.

- Même si tu n'es pas en forme, tu restes toujours magnifique.

- Merci papa.

Noah adressa un sourire à l'intention de son « beau père », ce dernier ne lui rendit pas mais lui serra tout de même la main par politesse.

- Noah Barnes.

- … Je sais...

Noah sentit à cet instant que décidément, lorsqu'on sortait avec une Montgomery, il fallait aussi faire face à toute la famille, et ce n'était pas chose facile. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt devoir passer un nouvel interrogatoire. La mère, ensuite les exs, et maintenant le père et le grand frère… Après ce sera quoi ?

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ? Pas aimé ? Des commentaires ? C'est maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'a cliquer ci-dessous :


	10. Chapter 10

Hey les gens ! Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices. Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire cette suite. Je tenais à vous dire que ma fanfiction ne s'arrête pas là, mais très prochainement. Ne vous attendez pas à un truc très,très long. En revanche, je travaille également sur une autre fanfiction Noadd et je suis pressée de la mettre en ligne, en espérant qu'elle plaira au moins autan que celle-ci.

Pour ce qui concerne ce chapitre, vous savez que j'adore torturer mes personnages préférés ^^ Addison c'est les accidents, Noah c'est plus... Les confrontations avec la famille Montgomery. J'avais aussi envi de parler un peu de l'enfance d'Addison, rapidement. J'espère que ça vous plaira. ( sinon je serai très,très triste ^^ )

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

L'enfance d'Addison n'avait pas été habituelle. Ses parents n'étaient jamais là. Seul son frère s'occupait d'elle alors qu'il était bien trop jeune et avait besoin qu'on s'occupe aussi de lui. Parfois ses grands-parents venaient rendre service en les débarrassant à leurs parents pendant les vacances, les emmenant dans un petit village triste de campagne. Lorsqu'elle était chez eux, elle n'avait rien à faire et passait donc ses journées dans son lit à lire pendant que son frère draguait les quelques filles de son âge. Elle et Archer ne voyait leurs parents que lorsqu'ils les réveillaient en rentrant tard la nuit et pendant les fêtes de Noël. Souvent ces fêtes étaient en compagnie de toute la grande famille Montgomery et leurs parents étaient toujours trop occupés pour discuter avec eux. Ils faisaient l'effort aux anniversaires, mais lorsque cela tombait un jour où ils travaillaient, le repas était repoussé parfois à une semaine, ainsi que les cadeaux qui n'avaient évidemment pas encore été achetés. Ah ces cadeaux ! Addison ne se souvenait pas avoir été parfois sincère lorsqu'elle s'émerveillait devant eux. Apparemment ses parents ne se rendaient pas compte du temps qui passait. Ils lui offraient des livres à images, d'une dizaine de pages sur les animaux lorsqu'elle avait dix ans et aimait les grands roman de sciences fiction et d'aventure. Et cette poupée Barbie pour ses quatorze ans, ce pyjama avec des nounours à 16 ans… Archer avait eut sa dose d'Action Man, de G.I Joe, de robots et de Légo alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'intéresser à ce qu'il y a en dessous de la ceinture. Lorsqu'elle avait eut son premier petit copain, ses parents n'avaient rien remarqué. Ils pensaient qu'elle jouait encore à la poupée sans doute… Son père était rentré une fois tard le soir après avoir sauté sa secrétaire – ou peut être que cette fois-ci c'était le professeur de français d'Addison ou l'épicière – et avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de sa fille parce qu'il entendait du bruit… Il lui a dit que ce n'était plus l'heure de lire et n'avait pas remarqué le garçon qu'elle cachait sous la couette. Enfin bref… Avec une enfance pareille, pas étonnant qu'elle est l'air un peu folle parfois !

Addison Montgomery n'avait parlé que très brièvement à son père. En réalité elle était seule dans sa chambre depuis un petit moment, puisque le pauvre Noah Barnes était dans la cafeteria avec la charmante compagnie d'Archer et de son père.

Les deux hommes le fixaient depuis déjà dix minutes. Ils buvaient leur café lentement. Noah lui s'était empressé de le finir, se disant qu'après on le laisserait tranquille, qu'il n'aurait plus de raison de rester. Mais malheureusement, les deux autres avaient à peine commencé. Comment faire pour s'échapper ? Trouver une excuse valable, voilà sa mission à présent.

- Euh… Vous avez fini votre café ?

- Tu vois bien que non. On n'est pas en train de boire de l'air.

- Oui bien sûr, excusez moi… C'était impoli.

Le père Montgomery se racla la gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Noah. Allait-il parler ? Qu'allait-il lui demander ? Et surtout, que répondre ?

- Donc vous couchez avec ma fille c'est bien ça ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme adapté…

- Ouais il couche avec elle. Avant Addie sortait avec un flic mais voilà le remplaçant. Bon, il doit tout de même avoir plus d'argent, mais bon…

- De toute façon, j'aimais pas Derek alors je m'en fout. Mark était sympa cela dit. Il a toujours eut un bon goût pour les femmes.

- Moi non plus papa je ne l'aimais pas ce pauvre snobe. En plus il m'a sauvé la vie, donc il se prend encore plus pour un dieu. T'as raison, Mark a un bon goût pour les femmes.

- Ouais ça c'est sûr…

Les deux hommes avaient à présent un sourire béat identique, perdus dans leurs pensées. Noah devait trouver un moyen de les faire revenir sur terre. Faire du bruit peut être ? Il n'attendit pas une minute de plus et fit tomber sa cuillère par terre ce qui provoqua en effet une réaction chez son beau père.

- Vous êtes vraiment empoté mon pauvre garçon ! Ma fille n'aime pas les hommes empotés ! Il faut qu'ils puissent mettre leurs mains dans un cerveau, sans trembler.

- Je n'ai rien à envier à Derek Sheperd vous savez ! Je suis très réputé en chirurgie cardiaque ! Alors laissez moi tranquille.

Les deux Montgomery plus snobes que jamais regardaient à présent le pauvre Noah Barnes d'un air complètement outré. Voilà que le petit se permettait de jouer au grand. Archer lui réfléchis un instant, ce disant que ce n'était pas si grave. Après tout, pourquoi envier Derek ?

- Oh tu sais, moi non plus je ne lui envi rien…

- Attends un peu Archer s'il te plait. Il vient de me parler d'une façon irrespectueuse !

Noah commença à se cacher sous la table, sentant qu'il risquait de se prendre un coup. Il eut raison. Un hochet vint heurté durement le dos de sa tête. Morgan était derrière lui, tenant Parker dans ses bras. Elle avait de grandes cernes autour des yeux.

- Mais tu es folle ! Pourquoi m'as-tu lancé ça ?!

- Je n'en peux plus ! Le bébé ne dors pas et j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon agent immobilier. En plus cette semaine c'était toi normalement.

Les deux Forbes Montgomery lancèrent à Noah des yeux assassins lorsqu'ils virent Morgan. Archer se leva et frappa Noah dans le ventre de son poing et le plaqua contre le mur. « Et voilà, c'est reparti ! » pensa Noah alors que Morgan regardait la scène la bouche grande ouverte, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ex-mari se faisait taper et se demandant si il allait être en état de prendre le bébé ensuite pour qu'elle puisse aller à son entretien. Le père d'Addison regardait la scène d'un œil satisfait.

- Pourquoi tu me tapes ?

- Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Tu mérites un autre coup rien que pour ça !

- Aïe !!!! Mais explique moi !

- Tu trompes Addison ! Tu lui caches que tu as un enfant avec une autre !

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? J'ai un enfant avec mon ex-femme !

- Je le savais ça. Mais je savais pas que tu en avais un autre !

- Mais non ! C'est le seul !!!!

- Ah bon ?

Archer s'arrêta, Noah en tomba par terre, glissant le long du mur. Il était tellement fatigué après des heures longues et pénibles au bloc opératoire, qu'il n'arrivait plus à se défendre.

- Désolé… Je pensais que c'était une autre car j'avais entendu dire que tu ne pouvais pas voir ton ex sans que vous ne vous tapiez dessus.

- Bon allez revenez à table, j'ai à vous parler.

Le père Montgomery lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Noah se releva avec peine, ses articulations craquaient. Et à l'instant même où il reprit place sur sa chaise, Morgane déposa le bébé sur ses genoux en regardant sa montre.

- Bon sang, je suis en retard. Ses affaires sont là, à plus !

- Morgane attends !

Mais elle était déjà partie. Comment allait-il s'occuper de Parker alors qu'il dormait depuis plusieurs jours à l'hôpital afin d'être près d'Addison ? Ce n'était décidément pas facile d'avoir un enfant avec son ex et d'avoir une petite amie blessée.

Le père d'Addison commença à lui poser tout un tas de questions. Certaines le surprirent beaucoup, telles que : « vous gagniez autan d'argent qu'Addison ? Je ne vous demande pas si vous en gagnez plus, c'est difficile », « vous êtes vraiment amoureux de ma fille ou c'est pour le sexe ? », « vous ne voulez pas d'enfants avec elle tout de même ? Je ne veux pas être grand-père, j'aurais l'air d'être un vieux con » - tu l'es déjà- , « vous allez l'épouser ? Car si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas la peine de me demander ma contribution, j'ai déjà donné avec Derek. » Noah fut complètement incapable d'y répondre. Il lui dit qu'il voulait juste qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

Noah entendit son bipper, par chance. Il s'excusa, leur serra la main. Et le père d'Addison lui dit enfin quelque chose qui lui fit plaisir pour changer :

- Bizzie avait raison, vous êtes un type bien.

- Je pensais au contraire qu'elle ne m'aimait pas.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit. Laissez moi le bébé pendant que vous répondez à votre appel. Ce soir on restera avec Addie, vous pourrez vous en occuper chez elle. Enfin, chez vous je veux dire.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur.

- Rendez la heureuse surtout. Ne la blessez pas. Prenez bien soin d'elle puisque moi je n'ai pas pu. Ce serait bien qu'au moins une personne finisse bien dans cette famille.

* * *

Alors ? Des impressions ? J'attends vos réactions ! Bis à tous !


	11. Chapter 11

Bon voilà mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car c'est le dernier de cette fanfiction. Et oui, tout à une fin, mais j'arrive bientôt avec ma nouvelle fanfiction Noadd donc si vous aimez ce que j'écris, ce serait gentil de me suivre ^^ Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps mais comprenez bien, je viens de rentrer en classe de 1ere L, j'ai énormément de travail, de livres à lire ( en même temps ) je n'ai pas eu tellement de temps pour les fanfictions ces dernières semaines.

Allez, bis à tous et n'oubliez pas de me bombarder de commentaires !

* * *

Noah alla la chercher dans sa chambre. Elle l'attendait, assise sur son lit, ses yeux encore fatigués, venant simplement de s'ouvrir après une longue nuit de sommeil. Addison pouvait rentrer chez elle. Chez eux ? Toute la nuit il avait pensé à elle. Allongé sous ses draps, imbibés de son parfum. Comment penser à autre chose qu'a elle ? Comment penser à son fils ? Comment penser à tout cela dans une maison où tout était comme Addison ? Les petits bibelots, les bougies parfumées, les chemises d'homme dans son armoire qu'elle revêtait au moment de s'endormir. Ainsi que ces gâteaux dans le réfrigérateur et ces bouteilles d'alcool. Ces cousins brodés sur son canapé. Et puis toujours ce parfum qui flottait dans toute la pièce.

À présent ses petits yeux azures étaient bien ouverts et l'observaient tranquillement alors qu'il quittait ses rêves. Addison lui offrit l'un de ses sourires réchauffants. Noah lui rendit son sourire, s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça amoureusement avant de l'embrasser.

- Alors le médecin a l'air de penser que tu peux rentrer.

- Oui, enfin. Les hôpitaux sont beaucoup moins excitants lorsqu'on est le patient.

Addison semblait plus que motivée à sortir de cet hôpital où elle avait passé cinq longues semaines. Bien sûr, elle était toujours blessée. Pour ses côtes, les choses allaient mieux, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait refixé. Son poignet aussi allait en s'améliorant. En revanche, elle devait toujours garder un peu ses agrafes. Noah l'aida à se lever, lui passa un gilet par dessus son bras en écharpe.

- J'ai prit des jours de congé. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi.

- Et Parker ?

- Il va bien je pense... Il est avec sa mère. Bon je t'aide à te mettre sur ce fauteuil roulant ?

- Ce serait gentil.

Ils partirent tout les deux, sans dire un mot. Noah aida Addison à se mettre dans sa voiture, il la conduisit chez eux. Arrivés à destination, Noah ouvrit la porte, fit rentrer Addison lorsque son téléphone sonna.

- Attends un peu ma chérie, je dois répondre à cet appelle. Raahh... C'est Morgan...

- Ok. Je t'attends à l'intérieur.

Addison rentra donc toute seule et se dirigea directement vers le réfrigérateur. Elle découvrit qu'il n'y avait malheureusement rien à manger.

- Âllo ?

- Noah c'est Morgan. Tu sais, la mer de ton enfant, que tu as abandonné ! Connard !

- Oh je t'en pris ! Calme toi bon sang ! Pourquoi tu m'engueules ?!

- Tu voulais ce bébé je croyais. Et bien, il serait peut être temps de t'en occuper.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! Il faut que je m'occupe d'Addison !

- Alors tu préfères cette... P.... Femme... À ton propre fils ?

- Ce n'est pas le même genre d'amour.

- Enfin bref, j'en ai rien à faire moi. Je reprends le travail lundi, alors je te l'amène dimanche ! Quoi que tu puisses bien dire.

- Mais Morgan...

Elle avait déjà raccroché. Noah alla rejoindre Addison, l'air pensif. Comment pourrait-il s'occuper d'Addison avec Parker ? Addison remarqua tout de suite que Noah n'allait pas bien et compris que cela était dû à l'appelle de Morgan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Qu'elle reprenait le travail, qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper de Parker toute seule.

- Bon et bien d'accord.

- Mais il va pleurer toute la nuit, et tu as besoin de repos !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Noah. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça ?

Noah se baissa à sa hauteur, la serra fort contre lui et s'empara de ses lèvres. Addison sourit contre ses lèvres. Il aimait lorsqu'elle faisait cela. Noah quitta ses lèvres pour lui caressa doucement le coup, avec les bout de son nez. Lorsqu'il faisait cela, elle ressentait toujours des frissons dans tout son corps.

- Tu sais Addison, lorsque je t'ai vu sur ce brancard, couverte de sang... Inanimée... J'ai passé le moment le plus long et le plus dur de ma vie. Je m'étais tout de suite imaginé au pire. Comment ma Addison souriante et pleine de vie, dynamique, joueuse... Ma Addison qui chante des chansons des années 70... Qui fait des bruits étranges et invente des chorégraphies... Comment pouvait-elle être ce corps froid et dépourvu de lumière ? J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi... Je t'aime tellement tu sais... Vraiment vraiment... Plus que tout. Je pourrais passer une journée à t'observer, à simplement sentir ton parfum, je ne mennuirais jamais...

Addison sentit les larmes coulant le long des joues de Noah avant de venir tomber en fines gouttelettes dans son coup, provocant un frisson. Il était plongé dans son parfum. Dans un atmosphère où il n'y avait plus qu'elle et son odeur.

- Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, énormément. Plus que tout au monde. Je ne veux plus que tu me refasses le même coup. Reste avec moi surtout.

- Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout. Fort,fort,fort,fort... Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait aussi peur.

Le dimanche matin qui suivait, alors que Noah préparait le petit déjeuner et qu'Addison dormait, en serrant son oreiller contre elle- sans doutes en pensant que c'était Noah - on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et découvrit Morgan qui tenait un Parker fatigué dans ses bras.

- Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

Il essaya tout de même de lui sourire gentiment puis hésita un peu, avant de finalement lui faire la bise. Elle le laissa faire, mais en restant tout de même un peu froide.

- Où est Addison ?

- Elle dort.

- Ah...

- Est-ce que Parker fait bien ses nuits maintenant ?

- Et bien, c'est beaucoup mieux je dois dire.

- C'est bien.

- Ouais.

Il y eu une minutes gênante de silence avant que Morgan finisse par partir. Noah alla mettre Parker dans un berceau à l'étage, voyant qu'il dormait déjà. Après cela, il entra dans la chambre d'Addison. Elle poussait des petits gémissements en dormant. Il avait toujours trouvé ça adorable. Il s'allongea sur le lit et l'entoura de ses bras, puis déposa un baiser en haut de sa tête. Cela eut pour effet de la réveiller. Noah sourit en voyant ses beaux iris azures le fixer. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Addison, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Parker est là ?

- Oui mais Addison, il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose.

- Écoute Noah, je comprends bien, c'est ton fils...

- On devrait se marier !

Ses yeux s'ouvrir complètement, d'un seul coup. Comme une fleur qui s'ouvre en accélération. Elle cligna plusieurs fois les cils. Elle ne s'y attendait pas tellement à ça. Il la regardait avec un grand sourire, heureux de l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Alors Addison ! T'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

Le sourire sur son visage s'estompa nettement puisqu'Addisson n'avait pas répondu.

- Addie ?

Elle s'écarta de ses bras, s'assit sur son lit, rapporta ses jambes contre elle, et regarda ses genoux.

- Comment ? tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? Mais je croyais que tu m'aimais !

- Écoute Noah, je ne veux pas te faire de la peine tu sais... Vraiment... Mais... C'est très compliqué tout ça. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi...

- Addison...

Soudain, elle sortit sa tête de derrière ses jambes, un large sourire affiché.

- Héhé !! Je t'ai eu !!

Noah resta bouche bée, avec les yeux de merlans fris. Il n'avait pas franchement compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Addison lui sauta au coup et s'empara de ses lèvres.

- Par contre, t'as plutôt intérêt à m'offrir une bague magnifique et à ne pas me tromper avec ma gynéco.

Noah sourit. Et l'embrassa de nouveau. " ça peut se faire..." Il l'allongea sur le lit, passa une main dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il laissait remonter l'autre le long de sa cuisse et il commença à prendre ses jambes pour les entourées autour de sa taille.

- Aïe !

- Oups, désolé ! J'avais presque oublié que tu sortais de l'hosto.

- Allez, essaie de te faire pardonner en m'apportant le petit déjeuner au lit maintenant.

- C'est bon, j'y vais !

* * *

Addison et Noah remercièrent une énième fois Naomie pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux. Toute la famille Barnes et la famille Montgomery étaient présentent. Ainsi que quelque amis de Noah ( certains qu'Addison n'avait jamais vu ), Mark, Callie, Derek. Tous étaient attendris par la petite vie qu'Addison tenait dans ses bras.

- Carson Barnes. 3 kilos 100 grammes, 52 centimètres. Un beau petit homme.

- Merci, merci, merci Naie !!!!!

- Oui je sais, je suis la meilleure.

- C'est tellement bien que tu sois retournée travailler chez nous.

- Oui je suis d'accord. Ce métier... C'était trop un métier à la Charlotte King.

Cooper, Sam et Charlotte arrivèrent dans la chambre.

- On dirait que nous sommes un peu en retard.

- Et bien, si vous vouliez venir au moment où on commençait à voir la tête, vous êtes effectivement un peu en retard.

On prit des photos souvenir, pour l'album. Ne nombreux faire-parts furent envoyés aux médecins du Seattle Grace hospital : Addison et Noah Barnes sont heureux de vous annoncer la venue de leur fils, Carson Barnes, né le 19 juillet à 14h45 à la clinique Oceanside Wellness, LA.

FIN

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de cette fin ? Vous y avez cru lorsqu'Addison a fait semblant de ne pas vouloir épouser Noah ? Je vous remercie tous énormément d'avoir été si fidèles à ma fanfiction. Ma nouvelle fanfiction n'est pas tout à fait terminée mais arrivera bientôt, je vous le promets.

Bisous à tous !


End file.
